


the walls kept tumbling down (in the city that we loved)

by baeconandeggs, tinkerklang



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, M/M, Royalty, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, royal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-04-06 21:16:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 38,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19070836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeconandeggs/pseuds/baeconandeggs, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinkerklang/pseuds/tinkerklang
Summary: Korea’s beloved crown prince Chanyeol escapes the grandeur of the palace only to find himself stuck in a modest apartment with a faulty alarm system and a very, very loud neighbor who plays rock songs at 2 AM.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** BAE160  
>  **Disclaimer: baeconandeggs/the mods is/are not the author/s of this story. Authors will be credited and tagged after reveals.** The celebrities' names/images are merely borrowed and do not represent who the celebrities are in real life. No offense is intended towards them, their families or friends. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this fictional work. No copyright infringement is intended.  
>   
> 
> **Author's Note:** To my beta, thank you for being patient with me. I'll treat you to coffee soon. 
> 
> To the readers, please enjoy the story :* Love you, all.

PARK CHANYEOL, the only son of South Korea’s current beloved King Sung, the ultimate heir to the Phoenix throne, and the most eligible royal in the world (at least according to Vogue), is now riding economy class on Korean Air en route to JFK.

 

Chanyeol pulls his cap down to hide his face, glancing nervously at the old lady seated beside him. The lady seems oblivious that she is currently sitting next to Korea’s future ruler. Chanyeol heaves a relieved sigh. He had to go through Korean immigration clandestinely – he cannot afford to be busted even before he steps out of Korean soil.

 

Smuggling himself through immigration was relatively easy. Being friends with the heir of Hanjin Group, parent company of Korean Air, has its benefits, although Chanyeol had to promise his friend that he won’t involve his friend further if he gets caught fleeing the country. Chanyeol could imagine the newspaper headlines: _Crown Prince Chanyeol, in cahoots with Hanjin heir Kim Jongin, tries to flee the country!_

It would be a catastrophe – the crown prince and the chaebol embroiled in an embarrassing failed attempt at escaping the country.

 

Wearing his old, washed out, oversized hoodie, his huge-rimmed glasses, a black cap, and a black mask, Chanyeol bets no one recognizes him. At that moment, he looks like a lanky college student who is simply afraid of human contact. If the prince would he honest, it was a little bit suffocating, but he needs to endure to reach his destination.

 

Chanyeol looks at the seat pocket in front of him and frowns. It is the latest issue of Vogue – his face plastered on the front page as the most eligible royal bachelor, beating out Prince Jean-Christophe, the great-great-great-great nephew of Napoleon Bonaparte. It is an honor for the whole of South Korea, but a burden on their beloved Crown Prince.

 

On the magazine, Chanyeol is wearing the traditional _Hanbok_ for princes, a photoshoot he once participated in just a few months ago. In the photoset, the prince also wore western clothing for princes. The palace advisors said it was good publicity, hence the participation for the first time in a Vogue magazine feature. It is a special issue.

 

Chanyeol shakes his head and turns the magazine around, not wanting to see his face plastered on the highly-commercialized issue. He would rather look at the Korean Air ad at the back of the magazine.

 

The prince stretches out his legs, bumping into the seat in front of him. The man, who is seated in front, turns around and grumbles at him. Chanyeol mumbles a soft apology and bows. It is his first time flying economy and he wishes it to be the last.

 

_How do people survive on a cramped space for around 15 hours of flight?_

Chanyeol, as the prince, has a private jet at his disposal. He had never flown commercial until that flight.

 

He closes his eyes, hoping to get some rest. The flight is long and the future is uncertain. Chanyeol needs all the break he can get because the next time he opens his eyes, it would be a new world for him.

 

 

 

 

WITH THE HELP OF HIS FRIEND, Jongin, Chanyeol finds a humble apartment in downtown Manhattan. As soon as he gets off the plane, the prince quickly hails a taxi and pays a hefty fare in order to reach his new abode. Chanyeol struggles as he navigates through the dimly lit pavement. He glances at the address written hastily on a dog-eared paper and scrunches his forehead. He should be arriving by now, but his apartment building is nowhere to be seen.

 

Chanyeol wipes the sweat dripping down his forehead. Lugging his 32-kilo baggage around Manhattan is not how he imagined his first taste of freedom would be like. At 25 years old, Chanyeol is more than fit to carry his luggage. However, the 15-hour flight killed his back.

 

It is already past 10 in the evening. The prince wants nothing more than a comfortable bed to sleep on. His jet lag is definitely not helping the situation.

 

“Excuse me,” Chanyeol says in English as a man passes by him.

 

Being the Crown Prince, Chanyeol was taught in an early age different languages: English, Japanese, and Chinese. These languages are deemed essential for a Korean royal who mostly does business with East Asia. The prince is glad he took his lessons seriously.

 

“Yes?” The man removes his left earphone.

 

“Do you perhaps know where this is?” The prince shows the stranger the piece of paper that held his freedom.

 

“You’re pretty near. Just go straight on this road and you’ll see the building on your left.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

Chanyeol lugs his baggage, hoping to see his new abode soon. The wheels of his luggage are already worn-out from the poorly paved road. The area is isolated, which Chanyeol prefers. Less people means less chances of them finding out his identity.

 

He does not want to blow his cover up. He does not want to come back to his grandiose prison.

 

A few more minutes and Chanyeol could finally see his apartment building. According to Jongin, the landlady lives in the building and the prince just needs to knock. The landlady is already previously advised about Chanyeol’s arrival. The landlady only knows that the new tenant is a Korean boy who is in New York to study.

 

Chanyeol reaches the old apartment building. The building is wornout, but it looks well-maintained. _Good enough._ The paint on the walls is coming off, but the walls are obviously clean. There are only five floors and most people living in that building are college students. No one would ever imagine the Crown Prince of Korea living in such a modest and dingy state with the _common_ people.

 

Chanyeol knocks on the door. _No doorbell,_ he notices. It is such a good contrast against a very modern city. The whole building looks like it was left by time, or perhaps it would be more appropriate to say that it has failed to catch up with the times.

 

The door opens widely and a homely looking old lady welcomes him with a smile. She is American. Her eyes crinkles at the delight of new young tenant. She reminds Chanyeol of those old ladies in baking commercials.

 

“Welcome, Loey,” the lady opens the door wider to let Chanyeol in. “I’m sure you’ve come a long way. Come, I’ll show you your room.”

 

“It’s nice to meet you, Grace,” Chanyeol greets. “You have a lovely place.”

 

“Oh please,” Grace chuckles. “It’s humble and old and kinda worn-out. You don’t have to flatter me.”

 

Chanyeol shrugs. She isn’t entirely wrong.

 

“Most of the tenants are students like you,” the landlady informs him as they go up. “No one occupies the fifth floor. I converted it to a storage room. I live in the first floor. We also have the kitchen and dining room in the first. Tenants live on the second and third floor.”

 

“Is there no lift?” Chanyeol asks as he roams his eyes around his new home. There is no elevator in sight and he has been lugging a 32-kilo baggage.

 

It is the start of his nightmare.

 

“Sorry, young man,” the old lady shakes her head. “No elevator. Elevator is not working. I’ve been trying to fix it, but it seems hopeless. According to the officials, installing a new one would be a disaster. The building is apparently too old to support the new lifts’ mechanism.”

 

Chanyeol wants to groan, but royal etiquette tells him it is impolite to show distaste in front of your old host.

 

So, the prince starts to drag his luggage up the stairs. Tomorrow, his back would definitely suffer.

 

“You’ll be in the fourth floor.”

 

“Wait a minute. I thought no one lives there?” Chanyeol pants. They are just on the second floor  and the prince already feels like he has been knocked out of breath.

 

“There is,” the landlady continues walking up, sparing a glance at the new tenant every now and then to make sure he is following and did not run away. “A young Asian man like you. Right now, only he occupies the fourth. You’re the second one.”

 

Chanyeol could live with that. The lesser people he shares his space with, the better for him.

 

The fourth floor is eerily silent. Chanyeol rejoices. He can probably sleep well tonight without a noise. He needs sleep for he was not able to sleep well in his cramped space during his flight.

 

“This is your room,” Grace opens the door. “I’ll leave you. I know you need your rest.”

 

“Thank you,” Chanyeol slightly bows out of habit.

 

When left alone, the prince examines his room, running his fingers across the window sills that had accumulated a trail of dust. A single bed is near the old windows, letting the moonlight pass through the thin white curtains. Chanyeol grimaces. The morning sun would be painful. The prince makes a mental note to replace the curtains into thicker, darker ones.

 

There is a study desk and lamp near the bed. The wardrobe, which stands tall in front of the bed, is wooden. Chanyeol tries opening it and a squeak fills the room. _Old and a little bit dusty._

The prince sighs. “Well, this is better than nothing.”

 

The whole room is smaller than his bathroom back at the palace. He could actually reach one end to the other in three steps, but then again, his limbs are longer than average.

 

There is one pillow on the bed. The sheets, although are not brand new, smells like they are clean.

 

“Good enough,” Chanyeol repeats to himself.

 

Deciding to arrange his clothes tomorrow instead, Chanyeol flops into the hard mattress. He closes his eyes and let sleep take over.

 

 

 

 

IT STARTS WITH A BANG, followed by a bang and more.

 

A guitar riff – a familiar one.

 

Then, the drums.

 

And a lot of screaming, screechy voices.

 

_“She got a smile that it seems to me_

_Reminds me of childhood memories.”_

Chanyeol opens his eyes and reaches for his newly bought phone. It is a phone he bought before leaving South Korea.

 

2:47 am.

 

_“And if I’d stare too long_

_I’d probably break down and cry.”_

_Bollocks_. Chanyeol mutters to himself. It is too loud – blaring through the walls. It was only 2 am and someone is already blasting a rock song. The song, a familiar tune by Guns’ N Roses, is still playing loud.

 

The prince quickly grabs his hoodie, not caring if his hair is tousled, and gets out of his room to go the next one where the source of the song is coming from.

 

He knocks loudly, enough to probably break the door, but the prince holds himself back. He is new to the building, but whoever is playing at god freaking two am needs to hear his piece. He didn’t care who it is. What they did is extremely distasteful and unmindful of others. Whoever this creature is, Chanyeol needs to reprimand them.

 

The prince continues knocking, but the rapping seems to fall on deaf ears.

 

Chanyeol tries again, louder and more forcefully this time. The song is finally coming to an end, letting an opportunity for the knocks to be heard.

 

_“Wait a minute!”_

A distant, grouchy voice answers.

 

The door finally opens and a small Asian man who is obviously not pleased with the interruption says, “Yes?”

 

It is a beautiful man, Chanyeol would admit.

 

The guy is a head smaller than the prince, making it easy for the latter to dwarf the former. The stranger’s silky black hair is tousled. Piercings run through his ears, making him a look a little bit spunky. It is a little bit dark, but Chanyeol could see smudges of black and red paint on the stranger’s cheek… _supple_ cheek. His skin is pale and a little bit pinkish, flushed – a sign that the man could be a little bit drunk.

 

_“You’re just like an angel._

_Your skin makes me cry.”_

A new song plays, Chanyeol notices and he almost shivers at the odd timing of the song. He must still be groggy from the sleep for he just considered the song an apt background in that moment. _But then again, the stranger’s skin looks so good._

 

“What?” A deadpanned expression is on the small stranger, his brows crossing in anger.

_Fuck, yeah. Just like an angel,_ Chanyeol mocks his thoughts. Why did he think that the stranger looked like an angel again?

 

The stranger reminds Chanyeol of a tiny fireball.

 

“What? Tiny fireball?” The stranger crosses his arms. “Dude, are you high?”

 

Chanyeol cups his mouth. Did he just say that out loud?

 

“Are you not going to speak?”

 

“The song… it’s ear-piercing!” Chanyeol finally finds his voice and wakes up from his stupor. “People are sleeping. Please mind your manners. What you did is extremely impolite. You didn’t even consider your neighbors. Fuck, I even have jet lag and now I have to get up and try to shut you up—”

 

The stranger uncrosses his arms, putting his hands on his waist.

 

_Wide hips._ Chanyeol wants to berate himself. How long has it been since he got laid?

 

“So… you’re the new tenant Grace was talking ‘bout?” The stranger sighs. “Okay, I’ll turn the volume down. Bye.”

 

And just like that, the door is slammed against the face of South Korea’s beloved prince.

 

 

 

 

IT IS NOT UNTIL A WEEK LATER that Chanyeol finally knew the name of his housemate.

 

Chanyeol, before arriving in New York, wanted to go to a local community college to study his passion – music. When he was young, he is required to take piano lessons. However, Chanyeol’s heart is with the guitar. He also learned how to play the drums. His father, the king, deemed it not harmful to learn music.

 

Royals are known for their affinity to the arts.

 

However, attending music school would only heighten the risk of him being expose. Hence, he decides not to pursue his plan.

 

Adjusting to his new life is difficult. Chanyeol, as a prince, is used to have butlers at his beck and call. Now, he must do everything on his own.

 

Chanyeol does his laundry for the first time. It is self-service. The prince has surfed through the internet for instructions, but nothing could prepare him to the actual thing. The washing machine is too complicated for him. There are too many buttons, most of which he does not understand for which function.

 

“Ugh. Whatever,” Chanyeol mutters as he pours all the laundry detergent into the machine. “Design should be intuitive.”

 

The washing lasts for 40 minutes. The prince has ample time to look around the neighborhood.

 

One of his tasks is to look for part time job. He has limited resources. Basic economy tells him that he should allocate them better and to look for a financial source. He cannot use his personal bank account – by now, the king would freeze all his assets, cornering him into deprivation until the prodigal son returns to the palace. 

 

Chanyeol has been monitoring the internet for news articles about the Crown Prince of South Korea going missing, but so far, there has been no reports.

 

The King, proud, dignified, and noble, would not declare to the world that his only son has escaped the palace. Chanyeol knows his father best… for both of them are uncannily similar.

 

Chanyeol passes by a coffee shop where there is a poster of _“Now Hiring: Barista”_ on the door.

 

_Lucky._

The door chimes. Chanyeol enters and everyone looks at him. His height is enough to catch attention, but his face is the reason that he can _hold_ that attention for too long. He won’t be in Vogue’s list of most sought after royal bachelor if he did not look good. His heart swells with pride that he could still command the attention of the people even though he has stripped down his clothing and royal rank.

 

He is wearing his black cap, but he could still see people, mostly women, trailing their eyes onto him.

 

Chanyeol reaches the counter. Aside from a job, he needs his bitter sustenance.

 

“Good morning, what can I have for you?” A cheerful, automatic voice welcomes him.

 

The prince stops in his track. He knows _that_ voice. He looks up and sees the barista.

 

“Shit pancake,” the barista whispers upon seeing his face.

 

The barista is wearing a cream coffee colored apron over a white sleeved top. On his nose perched are rounded glasses – a far cry from the angry, tiny fireball that he is when they first met. _Cute._

 

“Oh,” Chanyeol grins. “Hello there, fireball…”

 

The prince’s eyes travels through the apron-clad _stranger._ His eyes focus on the small pin on the right side of the stranger’s chest bearing his name: _Baekhyun._

“Or should I say _Baekhyun?”_

_Korean… But he seems not to recognize his Crown Prince._ Chanyeol thinks. By now, if Baekhyun knew him, he would have reacted.

Baekhyun smiles at him brightly – too saccharine to be innocent. That is definitely a sarcastic smile.

 

“What can I get for you?” Baekhyun grits his teeth.

 

“Well…” Chanyeol places his hands on the counter, leaning closer to Baekhyun. “For one, you can serve me some respect?”

 

“Tsk.”

 

“What? Did you just _tsk_ at me?” Chanyeol chuckles. “You’re on another league, fireball.”

 

“What can I get for you, sir?” The barista continues. “If you won’t order anything, kindly get out of line. Many customers are waiting behind you.”

 

“I’ll get an iced coffee, please. Make it large. I wasn’t able to sleep well last night because, apparently, an uncultured being was blasting rock songs all night long.”

 

“Sure,” Baekhyun smiles. “May I please get your name.”

 

“Loey.”

 

Baekhyun writes the name on the cup, deliberately misspelling the name to _Lui,_ stares up at the prince and eye smiles him.

 

“A large coffee for a stuck up someone who lives bitterly and cannot enjoy life and music is coming up!”

 

Chanyeol chuckles. He might enjoy working in that café.

 

His first taste of freedom sure is bittersweet.

 

 

 

 

BAEKHYUN IS FUMING.

 

“Boss!” He whines, pouting a little to add effect. “Why did you accept him?”

 

“We need more hands. Plus, he’s good looking. All the college girls would definitely flock the café,” the café owner says as he sips his tea that morning. “No offense to you, Hyun, the girls love you too, but an additional eye candy would definitely boost the café’s image and popularity.”

 

“B-but—“

 

“You’re in charge of training him. Make sure he learns the ropes of the business. He would start shadowing you at the counter and you at the coffee machine. Please teach him well.”

 

“Why me?” Baekhyun groans.

 

“You know him right?”

 

“Oh, I wish I didn’t,” Baekhyun rolls his eyes. “I don’t even know his name.”

 

“Loey… What did he even do to deserve your wrath?” The owner chuckles.

 

“He made me stop playing my rock songs. He insulted Creed.”

 

“..and?” The owner prompts. “I know you, Hyun. You play your songs at god knows what time.”

 

“Hey,” Baekhyun sighs. “In my defense, I didn’t know that the new tenant is moving in that day. I thought I had the whole floor to myself.”

 

“Bad start, eh?” The owner smiles teasingly. “That’s how it always starts.”

 

“Let’s not go there,” Baekhyun warns. “I’m over that.”

 

“But you must admit he’s quite handsome.”

 

“And extremely rude…” Baekhyun adds.

 

“But he’s really respectful when I was interviewing him.”

 

“Kyungsoo~” Baekhyun tries to sweet talk his boss again. “You know that you’re my bestest friend. Please do not hire that man. I’ve been trying to avoid him in our building and now I won’t be able to do that if he starts working here. Huh? Please?”

 

“Sorry, Hyun. Business first. And for one, it’s a good opportunity for you to socialize, you recluse.”

 

“I’m sorry. Human interaction disgusts me,” Baekhyun shakes his head.

 

“And the walls are up!” Kyungsoo says. “Not everyone will hurt you, Hyun.”

 

“Easy for you to say, Soo… easy for you to say.”

 

 

 

 

IT IS HIS FIRST DAY WORKING AT THE CAFÉ. Baekhyun just rolls his eyes as the giant came through the door that morning, smiling at his smitten co-workers, like he owned the place. It is a Saturday, so no classes for Baekhyun.

 

He specifically woke up earlier than usual to avoid the pestering of his unit neighbor. Last night, Loey knocked on his door to tell him that they should go to work together.

 

_“Hey, fireball—“ Loey was not able to finish his greeting because Baekhyun quickly shut the door._

_The tall man quickly used his arm to block the door, letting Baekhyun size up Loey’s guns._

_Toned with veins lining down freely on hard surface… Baekhyun deduced that the man probably was someone who goes to the gym regularly._

_“What?” Baekhyun deadpanned._

_“Let’s go to work together tomorrow. It’s my first day and—“_

_Baekhyun did not have time for that. Once he saw an opening, he closed the door._

“Good morning!” Loey greets the café workers cheerfully.

 

Baekhyun turns around and starts to wipe the tables. There is no time to spare. They are opening in thirty minutes.

 

Kyungsoo orients the newbie.

 

Even though Baekhyun is a few feet away, he has one ear on the pair. Although Kyungsoo already mentioned it to him, he is still hoping that he won’t be the one who would take Chanyeol under his wing. Newbies are a pain in the ass to deal with. Baekhyun has no patience in teaching. He would gladly let Jane, his co-worker, who is currently googly eyeing Loey, take over.

 

“Baekhyun! Come here.”

 

And that is his death sentence.

 

Baekhyun calmly walks. He can do this. Patience is a virtue. If he gets through this, he swears he deserves to be canonized as a saint. The moment Loey insulted his rock songs, Loey automatically becomes an enemy of the arts. Now, Baekhyun must teach the enemy.

 

“This is Baekhyun. You probably already know him, but he would guide you through the whole process,” Kyungsoo starts. “Baekhyun, you need to show Loey the ropes of running the café: from the managing the counter to making coffee. I’ll leave you two alone now.”

 

“Thanks, Soo,” Loey says, making Baekhyun’s eyebrows raise.

 

_They just met and he’s already calling Kyungsoo with a nickname?_

“Follow me,” Baekhyun instructs as soon as Kyungsoo is out of hearing range.

 

“Aye, aye, captain,” Loey playfully winks.

 

Baekhyun rolls his eyes. He hates people who take things lightly the most and it seems like Loey is _that_ type.

 

“This is the cashier. Everything is in the menu is pre-programmed. You just need to listen attentively to the customers’ orders and press the corresponding drink or pastry. Once the customer is done ordering press _done._ Receipt will automatically print,” Baekhyun explains as his fingers hover the important buttons on the screen.

 

“You have beautiful fingers, fireball.”

 

Baekhyun stops and looks up at Loey smiling down at him innocently. “Pay attention.”

 

Loey just smiles.

_The nerve._

“Next, I’m going to teach you how to make lattes. It’s the most basic thing to do. I assume you’ve read the recipes that Kyungsoo has sent you?”

 

“Of course,” Loey nods, following Baekhyun towards the espresso machine.

 

“I’m going to show you how to make latte art too. It’s the trend these days. It also gives us Instagram exposure.”

 

Baekhyun starts making his first cup of the day, meticulously explaining to Loey each step and process. He does not want to repeat the teaching all over again.

 

“For the perfect cup of coffee, you’ll need to pull a good shot of espresso and to steam milk properly which creates a pleasant microfoam. Now, pouring the milk is crucial in latte arts. You control the velocity of your pouring,” Baekhyun says as he pours the foamy milk into the cup.

 

Loey’s eyes follow the movements.

 

“Start by pouring at a greater distance. This way, the milk goes underneath the espresso. But once you’ve reached around a quarter of the cup, start pouring from a shorter distance. The foam will now rise to the top. Shake it a little bit and there you have it – a heart latte art.”

 

Baekhyun looks at the heart and smiles a little. He remembers the days when he struggled to get that one perfect heart.

 

As an art student and a painter, Baekhyun thought art lattes would be easy. He was wrong. Milk is not the same as paint. Currently, Baekhyun’s art lattes have evolved and are uber popular in social media sites.

 

Loey just looks on.

 

Baekhyun did not really like coffee until—

 

“You must really love doing this huh?”

 

Baekhyun’s musings are cut off.

 

“I’m sorry?” Baekhyun looks up to see a serious look on Loey’s face, also realizing how close he is to the taller.

 

“After you finished making the latte art, you smiled for the first time today.”

 

Baekhyun does not respond and starts to clean up instead. The day is starting. It is better to be ready at the flock of sleep deprived college students that would spend their weekend in a café, slaving themselves to write their papers and study.

 

“Come along now,” Baekhyun looks back at Loey. “We’ll open up in a few minutes. You’ll be in the counter today. Tomorrow, you’re making coffee.”

 

“As you wish.”

 

 

 

 

THE NEXT FEW DAYS ARE UNEVENTFUL. Chanyeol is still learning about making coffee, hence he only mans the counter. Manning the counter is intuitive – he just needs to listen carefully to the orders, push the buttons of the point of sale terminal, and do simple math to accomplish his job. It’s a task that a prince could possibly do.

 

His first day of making and serving coffee comes and he fails – big time.

 

It is a busy day – the café is packed with hangry college students and corporate employees wanting their coffee. Two employees man the counter while the rest are making and serving coffee. There are only five employees that day, hence it is a hectic shift.

 

Baekhyun, as the senior employee, has been barking orders nonstop, making Chanyeol a little bit on the edge. He has never witnessed such a huge wave of customers coming in and he easily gets rattled whenever he is bombarded with orders.

 

He looks at Baekhyun and notices how efficiently the smaller is working. Everyone, but him, seems to be adept at handling a situation like this.

 

A feeling of inferiority suddenly consumes him.

 

“Loey! Please follow up the three caramel macchiato!”

 

“Loey, the customers are asking for the blueberry cheesecakes!”

 

“Loey, please don’t forget to clean your work station! Wipe the spilt milk.”

 

This is the first time that common people have barked orders at the prince.

 

Chanyeol tries his best, but the number of customers coming in is unmanageable for a newbie like him.

 

Baekhyun could see him struggling.

 

Chanyeol feels the smaller’s presence behind him, helping him wipe his station clean. The prince feels relief flooding his system. Although Baekhyun is snarky and strict, he always supports Chanyeol whenever the latter is floundering with making coffee.

 

_“Hey, you guys should help Loey whenever he’s struggling. We all started not knowing how to make decent coffee.”_

 

The prince remembers Baekhyun telling their colleagues.

 

Gratitude is not enough to put a name to what Chanyeol is feeling at the moment.

 

“Thank you, fireball,” Chanyeol mutters close to Baekhyun’s left ear, not noticing how the latter’s ear has turned red at the sudden invasion of deep, masculine voice.

 

The smaller turns to his side, Chanyeol’s pointed nose softly bumping into Baekhyun’s forehead.

 

“Oops,” Chanyeol chuckles at the little bump. Baekhyun just frowns, ears all red. 

 

“Focus on your work, Loey. This is your first time encountering such a busy day, that’s why you’re excused in making mistakes. We do not want a repeat of your inadequacy. You hear me?”

 

“Loud and clear, captain,” Chanyeol smiles and salutes.

 

Baekhyun just nods and hands Loey a tray. “Now, I need you to bring these five cups of Frappuccino to table number six.”

 

Chanyeol carries the tray and maneuvers through the jam-packed café to reach the said table.

 

“Oops! Sorry, passing through,” the prince smiles at the customers as he navigates through the course. “Excuse me. Sorry!”

 

Customer service is a back-breaking work. Chanyeol learns as he smiles at the customers who are rudely bumping into him, eager to get their daily cup of coffee. He has been standing for hours now without rest and he could feel the numbness of his feet. It is grueling, but Chanyeol strives on.

 

“Excuse me!” Someone hollers.

 

Chanyeol turns around to the source of the voice, miscalculating his steps, and eventually getting out of balance. His eyes widen at the impact. The tray, which has five cups of Frappuccino, slips off his hand, letting the cups and their contents spill on the floor.

 

Gasps fill the café. It is a huge commotion and Chanyeol wants nothing but the floor to eat him alive.

 

The once alive and loud café suddenly becomes focused and silent – all eyes on him.

 

Chanyeol is accustomed to attention, but not _this_ kind of attention.

 

“What the fuck, dude!” A customer hisses as his shoes got wet because of the frappe.

 

“I’m so sorry, sir!” Chanyeol said as he tries to clean up his mess. He grabs tissue from a nearby holder and hands the tissue to the customer before ducking and using two of the plastic cups to scoop the spilled milk, coffee, and cream.

 

“Fuck! These kicks are new!” The customer rudely says, frowning as he tries to save his shoes from getting ruined. His shoes were pristine white, and now they are dirtied.

 

“I’m really sorry, sir. We can have your shoes cleaned up—“

 

Chanyeol is about to pick up the remaining cups when the customer surly kicks the cups away from the prince.

 

Then, something in Chanyeol begins to twitch.

 

_How dare he disrespect someone like this?_ Even though Chanyeol is the prince of a nation, no human being ever deserves to be treated like this. The customer is extremely rude and Chanyeol wants nothing but to put him back in his place.

 

If this is how Baekhyun and his colleagues, or any customer service employees, are being treated, then the prince would not let this pass.

 

Chanyeol stands up. He is easily taller and bulkier than the customer, making it easy for him to overwhelm the latter. His hands are balled and his arms are shaking in controlled anger.

 

This customer will experience firsthand the ire of a prince.

 

“What? You going to punch me, you _Chink?”_ The customer aggravates the situation by using an Asian slur.

 

Chanyeol’s ears are already red in fury. He is silent, yet his eyes held fire.

 

That is when Baekhyun came to the scene.

 

“I’m really sorry, sir,” Baekhyun profusely apologizes as he tries to restrain Chanyeol by linking his arm with the taller’s. “He is new and everything is just hectic.”

 

“What? Another _Chink?”_ The customer continues to be rude. “Is this whole place ran by _Coolies_? Damn, that must be the reason why this place stinks.”

 

Baekhyun suddenly releases Chanyeol from his hold.

 

Chanyeol sees black and almost flies straight to the customer but Baekhyun beat him to it.

 

Baekhyun just landed a clean upper cut to the churlish customer, forcing the latter to fall on his ass on the floor.

 

Everyone gasps, including the prince himself.

 

Compared to the customer, Baekhyun looks so tiny. However, Baekhyun is able to bring down the man to the floor.

 

_Respect._

 

“If you had brain cells in you, you would see that the name of the café is very Asian. This is called _Asian Roast_ for a reason. Please get out of the café and never return. We will have you blacklisted in this café and every Asian establishment in Manhattan,” Baekhyun declares. 

 

“I’m going to fuckin’ sue you!” The customer cries as he cradles his jaw, wincing in pain.

 

“Sure, we’ll see how the court settles this knowing that your racist ass has been recorded in our CCTVs,” Baekhyun raises his brow.

 

“You twink—“ The customer shouts at Baekhyun before he dashes out of the café.

 

Customers are just shocked at what happened. Some had their phone cameras directed at the whole scene. No doubt that what transpired would be trending in social media.

 

Chanyeol hears Baekhyun sigh as the latter apologizes to the crowd.

 

Slowly, everyone goes back his and her way.

 

“Clean this quickly, Loey,” Baekhyun orders softly. “I’ll report what happened to Kyungsoo.”

 

“That’s a clean cut right there, fireball,” Chanyeol sounds proud. “Where did you learn that?”

 

“Growing in Manhattan toughens you up.”

 

 

 

 

LIVING ALONE, away from the comfort of the palace, Chanyeol is starting to experience, firsthand, the difficulty.

 

It starts with the little things.

 

First, laundry. It is the prince’s first time washing his own clothes. His naïve ass thought it was alright to mix colored clothes with his white ones. Now, he has a mountain of multi-colored shirts, originally white ones, that he probably will never wear again.

 

Second, food. Someone who grew up having a personal chef, Chanyeol never touched the stove in his whole life. However, since food is an essential sustenance to life, the prince is forced to learn how to cook from his trusty teacher, Google.

 

“It looks easy in the vlogs,” the prince mumbles as he tries cracking an egg open. “I’m doing everything exactly to a “T” and yet nothing seems to go right.”

 

Chanyeol is frying hotdogs and eggs… well, there is an attempt to fry.

 

The prince looks at the unfortunate situation he is in: his hotdogs swimming in the sea of hot, boiling vegetable oil, egg yolks oozing on the countertop, and a mountain of multi-colored laundry sitting on the only chair he has, waiting for them to be folded.

 

Chanyeol wants to cry.

 

He didn’t realize how hard it is to clean after himself until that moment. He mentally thanks his personal butler for keeping up with him. Honestly, Junmyeon, his butler, deserves a raise.

 

Chanyeol turns back to his hotdogs that are currently immersed in the skillet. On his right hand is the cooking spatula which he uses to roll the hotdogs. On his left hand is the skillet’s lid, his shield against the oil popping at his face. The prince also makes sure that he stands at least a meter away from the cursed skillet.

 

“Oh! Fuck!” Chanyeol raises the lid to cover his face as something suddenly popped. His heartbeat is racing as he anticipates the next wave of attacks.

 

This must have what valiant knights felt during the ancient times.

 

He is waiting for an opportunity to attack and roll the hotdogs when his newly-bought phone starts ringing. Chanyeol quickly leaves his cooking utensils on the table before going to his bed which is just a few steps away.

 

“Hello?” Chanyeol answers.

 

It is Jongin.

 

“Hey buddy,” the prince warmly greets.

 

_“Just checking on you, Loey,”_ Jongin says. _“How is the Prince of Korea doing in the big apple? Still alive, yes?”_

“Oh, you’ll never know what happened to me in the past few days, Nini. I’ve got a job now.”

 

_“A job? God, Yeol, I told you that you need to stay down low. You cannot just parade yourself and get a job. People may recognize you!”_

“No one recognizes me here, I’ll assure you. Also, I met this little fireba—“

 

Chanyeol is cut off by the alarm blaring.

 

“Holy shit!” Chanyeol mutters when he realizes that his skillet is now engulfed with smoke.

 

_“Yeol? Hello? Are you okay—“_

The prince quickly turns off his stove, but it is too late. The floor alarms have gone off, the wails continuously invading the prince’s poor ears. Chanyeol looks up at the ceiling and curses as soon as he sees the water sprinklers.

 

“Shit! Shit! Shit!”

 

Then, the sprinkler goes alive.

 

Water starts gushing off the sprinkler, soaking everything beneath it. Since Chanyeol’s room is so small, it means that everything in his room is getting wet, including Chanyeol himself. It is too late now to save anything; hence the prince decides to save the only thing that matters – himself.

 

The prince opens the door and escapes the ‘water park’.

 

He sees Grace and some of the tenants running through the stairs up the fourth floor where Chanyeol’s unit is in.

 

“Oh my God! Are you alright?” Grace asks. “Where is Baekhyun? We’ve heard the alarms go off in your floor.”

 

Chanyeol looks at Baekhyun’s door and worry automatically fills his mind.

 

Baekhyun is not a morning person. Chanyeol has deduced that from the banging rock songs he hears every midnight. The little fireball is awake at night and mostly asleep during the day (unless he has to work in the café).

 

“Fireball!” Chanyeol roars as he knocks on the door, not minding how his wet shirt is clinging to his torso. Grace and the other tenants are behind him, waiting for the Asian man to open his door.

 

_“Motherfucker!”_

Chanyeol hears him at the other end of the door. He heaves a relieved sigh that Baekhyun is awake and alive.

 

Baekhyun forcefully opens his door, looking very much vexed and soaked.

 

His eyes focus on the culprit.

 

“Was it you?” The man steps forward which makes the prince take steps backward.

 

Chanyeol could feel the smaller’s wrath.

 

“We’re the only tenants living in the fourth,” Baekhyun says, index finger digging into Chanyeol’s chest. “My room is smoke free. Then, the trigger must have come from you.”

 

Chanyeol looks away, guilty. “I’m sorry.”

 

Baekhyun closes his eyes in frustration. “Countless sleepless nights have gone to waste. Fuck!”

 

“Look, fireball, I’m sorry, okay?” Chanyeol profusely apologizes even though he does not understand what went to waste.

 

“You!” Baekhyun sighs. “Do you know what just got ruined because of the goddamn sprinklers?!”

 

“Oh my god,” one tenant gasps as realization dawns upon her. “Don’t tell me, Baek, that you were working on your senior thesis? Were you painting for the upcoming graduation art gallery?”

 

“What?” Chanyeol looks at Baekhyun for confirmation. “Painting?”

 

Once the sprinklers stop, Baekhyun returns to his room. The other tenants begin to return down their units, while Grace and the tenant who knew Baekhyun remain.

 

Chanyeol stands there – the gravity of what happened begins dawning on him. Did he just ruin someone’s ticket to finally getting a diploma?

 

The woman tenant, who seems to be Baekhyun’s friend, enters the latter’s unit. Grace starts phoning authorities to help salvage some furniture. Chanyeol still stands dumbfounded.

 

Baekhyun emerges from his room, pulling out a huge canvass. Chanyeol could make out shapes from the drenched canvas. The paint, perhaps acrylics, dripping down, ruining the painting and creating a mélange of colors – ugly, angry colors of black, maroon, and white.

 

This is what Chanyeol has ruined.

 

The woman tenant also emerges out of the unit with a stack of paintings, smaller than what Baekhyun was pulling out. All of them are also doused with water and paint.

 

“They’re unsalvageable,” the woman declares. “I’m so sorry, Baek. It seems like you have to start over again.”

 

Baekhyun is just terrifyingly silent, not sparing Chanyeol a glance.

 

“I’m sorry, Baekhyun… I didn’t know…” Chanyeol tries to apologize again, stepping closer to Baekhyun to help him lug the huge canvass out.

 

“Of course you don’t!” Baekhyun lashes out, tears lining in his eyes because of extreme frustration, pulling the canvass away from Chanyeol’s touch. “You don’t know a lot of things! I always have to clean up after you in the café! I always have to save your sorry ass whenever a customer gets mad at your poor coffee-making skills. You don’t know a lot of things, Loey, and it’s a burden for everyone!”

 

_Well, that hurt._

 

Silence reigns.

 

The woman tenant and Grace let the two settle it out, slowly walking out of the situation, looking worried. The tenant leaves the small paintings on the floor, next to Baekhyun’s unit.

 

Chanyeol sighs as soon as Grace and the other tenant are out of sight.

 

Baekhyun is not entirely wrong, but for these words to come out from the smaller really pains the prince.

 

“I know. I’m so sorry,” Chanyeol bows his head as a habit to show his sincerity. “I know I’m a stupid good for nothing, but I honestly did not know you are a painter and that you are painting for an art gallery.”

 

Baekhyun must have been taken aback by his own outburst.

 

Chanyeol did not wait for the smaller to answer.

 

He turns back, grabs his drenched phone for repair, and leaves the place, never seeing the guilt drawn upon Baekhyun’s face.

 


	2. Chapter 2

BAEKHYUN KNOWS THAT LOEY IS AVOIDING HIM.

 

In the café, Loey never asks for his help… not anymore since he lashed out on the poor man for triggering the sprinklers. The fire alarm in their building is easily activated, so even the smallest of fires could cause them to turn on, drenching the whole floor. The poor lad was probably just cooking when it happened.

 

However, that a bad day to piss Baekhyun off.

 

He is almost finished with his paintings – the precious paintings he spent sleepless nights on to complete. Everything is gone in a blink of an eye. He was just so exhausted that day, hence he was not able to control his anger at Loey.

 

After that incident, Grace has mentioned how Loey tried to salvage Baekhyun’s paintings by laying them on the road to let the sun dry them out. Baekhyun left the paintings on the basement near the trash. Loey got them and tried to save them.

 

Baekhyun, honestly, was touched.

 

And now, he feels bad for losing his temper on the giant.

 

Baekhyun examines Loey as he tries to make coffee.

 

Loey towers him. Whenever the newbie is standing next to Baekhyun, he could not help but feel dwarfed. Loey is also muscly and barrel-chested. The way that the white sleeved shirt clings to his arms is a testament to Loey’s toned guns. He looks every inch of a hench guy.

 

His hair is black, framing his ears at the side which stick out adorably (not something that Baekhyun will admit and say out loud). Loey’s eyes are bright and clear, like a child’s, but they can also turn hazy and fiery especially when the newbie is angry. Baekhyun has noticed them firsthand during that episode of the pathetic and racist customer.

 

Loey is handsome, no doubt. He has that aura that commands attention. Baekhyun has noticed how customers usually flock the café and eye Loey whenever the latter is on shift. It is good for business, but sometimes, Baekhyun thinks that it only feeds Loey’s pride and ego.

 

Loey looks like he came straight out of a Vogue magazine to be quite honest, but people will never know how clumsy the tall one is.

 

Despite the towering and burly physique, Loey still looks like a kicked puppy who does not want to notice Baekhyun’s presence.

 

Baekhyun sighs. He needs to make amends.

 

Loey is currently asking tips on making coffee from Jane, their co-worker. It is usually Baekhyun who gets Loey’s pestering, but since the giant is avoiding him, Baekhyun is dethroned as the favorite co-worker.

 

“Looks like you’re not the favorite anymore,” Kyungsoo teases. “Loey usually follows you everywhere you go that I can almost see his tail wagging like a puppy following his human.” 

 

“I lashed out on him,” Baekhyun explains. “Remember my drenched paintings a week ago?”

 

“Uh-oh,” Kyungsoo whistles. “The ones you cried over for? Damn, it must be one heck of a lashing.”

 

“I just told him how useless he is and what a burden he is to everyone.”

 

“Oh,” Kyungsoo stops for a while. “You do know that he’s been extending his stay in the café, asking me to teach him how to make coffee for the past week?”

 

“What?” Baekhyun turns to Kyungsoo. “He does that?”

 

“Yup,” the owner nods. “Quite surprised, honestly. Never though he would be this serious about working at a café. Look at his hands, Baek, and you’ll see.”

 

Kyungsoo taps his shoulder and goes back to manning the counter.

 

Baekhyun looks at Loey who is currently serving drinks to a table. He needs to talk to the giant and ask for forgiveness. He owes him that much.

 

A few minutes more and it is almost closing time. Baekhyun knows he can now corner Loey to say his piece.

 

Loey is in charge of throwing out the trash outside the café. The tall man starts to pack up the garbage bags neatly, carrying both and exiting the establishment. Baekhyun quickly follows the man out to the backdoor.

 

The alley is dark – the only light source they have is the faint light from the cloudy streetlight.

 

Loey is segregating the trash when Baekhyun reaches him.

 

He clears his throat to get the taller’s attention. Loey instantly turns around.

 

“H-hi?” Baekhyun awkwardly addresses Loey, shaking his right hand as a greeting.

 

“Hi.”

 

It is an unusual laconic reply from Loey.

 

“Listen,” Baekhyun says as he massages his nape. “I know I’ve been extremely rude to you. I’m sorry.”

 

“For what?”

 

“For everything: the deliberate playing of rock songs at midnight, me slapping my door close on you, the snarky replies, and the lashing out last week because of the goddamn sprinklers… and a lot more.”

 

“Are you really sorry?” Loey asks.

 

“Yes,” Baekhyun nods.

 

“Okay, I forgive you,” Loey adorably smiles at him, his dimples showing.

 

Baekhyun melts a little.

 

“What? You’re going to forgive me that easily?” Baekhyun is baffled. If it were him, he would not forgive himself that quickly.

 

“Yup. It’s no use to get angry over something that you have apologized for. Also, I owe you my own piece of sorry,” Loey explains. “You’ve been working hard on those paintings and I’ve ruined them for you in a blink of an eye. If I could help you with anything regarding your thesis, I would gladly do so.”

 

“Really?” Baekhyun feels the excitement of the possibility of a new servant to order around.

 

As a reclusive painter, Baekhyun hates it whenever he must go out of his cave to buy art supplies because he ran out of paint. Creativity comes to him as easily as it goes. As much as possible, Baekhyun wants to take advantage of his creative juices flowing. If he’s in the zone, he wants nothing but to stay in the zone. A short trip to the nearby art shop is a sure kill to his creativity.

 

“Really, really,” Chanyeol nods innocently.

 

Baekhyun smiles a little.

 

“So, are we starting over again?” Loey extends his right hand for a shake.

 

Baekhyun looks at the hand. There are burned patches – the same patches he got when he was still starting to learn how to make coffee. Those burnt marks only appear when someone has been handling coffee for an extensive period of time. Loey must have spent hours and hours just to perfect how to make coffee and latte art.

 

The artist remembers the painful words he had carelessly thrown. He indirectly called Loey useless. Loey must have been so determined to learn the art of coffee that the stupid giant has sustained injuries trying to hasten his learning process.

 

Although Loey seems playful and naughty in the exterior, deep inside, Baekhyun could see that he is a determined and committed man.

 

Baekhyun receives the hand and shakes it firmly, sealing their new friendship and beginning.

 

“I may need someone to get me some acrylics every now and then.”

 

“Okay, fireball, use me to your heart’s content. I am at your disposal.”

 

Baekhyun has never heard sweeter words than those.

 

 

 

 

 

CHANYEOL KEPT TO HIS PROMISE OF GETTING BAEKHYUN ACRYLICS. It is one fateful night when creativity seizes Baekhyun, prompting him to create masterpieces from twelve pm to eight. Forgetting and forgoing to eat lunch and dinner, Baekhyun continues stroking his brush over his huge canvass.

 

He could not re-create his drenched paintings. He decides to paint new ones.

 

Truthfully, he did not hold sentiments about those pieces.

 

Those pieces hold unhappy memories, anyway, hence the dark hues used – black, maroon, navy blue… all the colors that portray a harrowing feeling.

 

Those pieces only reminded Baekhyun of the one person he needs to forget. Perhaps, Loey did him a favor for soaking those pieces in water.

 

Baekhyun never felt confident about those paintings.

 

Now, he feels refreshed and anew as he picks up the yellow acrylic – his favorite color – the color of the sun and warmth. He will start with that.

 

Eight hours have passed by when he just finished his first painting: a bird’s eyeview of a man with his head lying on a table full of different cups of coffee. The setting is sunny and bright. However, the man is somber, almost sleeping on the table full of coffee cups.

 

_Awakening._

 

Baekhyun decides that it is an apt title.

 

He is about to start on a new painting when he realizes that he just ran out of yellow hue. Baekhyun gruntles. If he steps out of the building, he knows that his creativity won’t come back to him. He is already in the zone. Any distraction would pull him out of that state of mind.

 

_Loey._

Loey is his knight in oversized black hoodies.

 

Baekhyun promptly stands up, goes to his neighbor and knocks on his door.

 

“Loey! It’s Baekhyun!”

 

The door opens and a sleepy Loey emerges. Sure enough, the giant is wearing an oversized hoodie.

 

“Baek? Why?”

 

“Oh, were you sleeping?” Baekhyun feels a tiny bit of guilt at waking up the poor lad.

 

“Oh no, it’s alright,” Loey assures him. “Do you need anything, fireball?”

 

“Uhm,” Baekhyun hesitates, unaware that he is slightly pouting which does _things_ to Loey’s fragile heart. “I kinda ran out of yellow acrylic?”

 

Baekhyun looks up at Loey, bashfully smiling. “My creativity juices are working tonight and I just want to continue painting, but I’m missing my favorite color.”

 

“You need me to fetch you acrylic?” Loey sounds _excited,_ like an overgrown puppy.

 

“If it’s alright with you, yes?”

 

“Of course! It’s no big deal. The art shop is just nearby. What color do you want me to grab for you?”

 

“Yellow.”

 

“Yellow, it is.”

 

“Thank you—“ Baekhyun’s stomach grumbles loudly, cutting him off as he says his gratitude.

 

He stops and looks at Loey blankly. As realization dawns upon him, Baekhyun flushes pink, feeling shame and mortification.

 

“I assume I should also grab dinner for you?” Loey teases.

 

Baekhyun sighs. Loey is back to his old playful self. Baekhyun is at least glad.

 

“No, I don’t want to burden you further.”

 

“Nah, it’s alright. How long have you been painting anyway?” Loey asks as he smudges yellow paint off Baekhyun’s right cheek.

 

“Started during lunch… perhaps around eight hours now?”

 

“What?” Loey looks aghast. “And you’ve never eaten anything since then?”

 

Baekhyun shyly nods.

 

“Oh no, mister, you have to eat. I’ll grab Chinese takeout for you.”

 

“Thank you, Loey. I really appreciate it,” Baekhyun says.

 

“You have to show me your masterpiece once you’re through, fireball. My services don’t come cheap.”

 

“Would gladly do so.”

 

That is their last conversation.

 

Baekhyun continues painting while Loey runs his errands. According to the giant, he also needs to grab groceries since he has run out of supply. Baekhyun, although he has a feeling that Loey just made excuses so the painter would not feel guilty in waking up and asking the latter to buy him acrylics, just let him be. After all, Baekhyun needs all the help he could get.

 

Baekhyun makes a mental note to show his gratitude to Loey by taking him out to dinner one of these days.

 

It does not take long before Loey arrives with a paper bag of Chinese takeout and Baekhyun’s acrylics.

 

“Let’s eat, fireball. An artist is only good when he is healthy enough to create.”

 

Loey forces Baekhyun to eat together. Baekhyun could not say no. How can he say ‘no’ to someone who went out of their way to buy dinner and acrylics for him? Baekhyun has never felt so cared for until that moment.

 

It is Loey who takes out the Chinese boxes, laying them on the small circular table together with two bottles of water and two pairs of chopsticks. They are inside Chanyeol’s unit since Baekhyun’s room is too messy a setting to consume a decent human meal. His room reeks of the acrid smell of paint that Loey has scrunched his face the moment he stepped in. It is at that moment that Loey pulls Baekhyun out of the small unit to the giant’s own.

 

“I didn’t know what you liked so I just ordered the usual,” Loey explains. “I got you fried rice, is that alright with you?”

 

Baekhyun just nods as he splits his chopsticks. He has not realized how hungry he is until he smells the food.

 

“Thank you, Loey.”

 

Baekhyun opens his box and scrunches his face in disgust. The fried rice has cucumber bits in it. Baekhyun hates cucumber with a passion.

 

Loey must have noticed his expression.

 

“’Something wrong?”

 

“I hate cucumbers.”

 

Loey just shrugs his shoulders, grabbing Baekhyun’s box away.

 

“What are you doing—“

 

The giant starts digging through the box of fried rice, carefully weeding out cucumber bits and dumping them in his own box, away from Baekhyun’s. Loey just sits there, in front of Baekhyun, lips on a thin straight line. The giant is focusing on eradicating every bit of cucumber from Baekhyun’s fried rice.

 

Loey is wearing his cap backwards, showing his forehead. His ears sticking out, eyes concentrated on the mountain of rice.

 

_Adorable. How could he turn such a menial task into such a spectacle?_

Baekhyun does not notice himself smiling at the picture, his right arm resting on the table, hand cupping his chin.

 

“Sorry, fireball. I’ll make sure to remember. Next time, there will be no cucumber.”

 

Baekhyun feels warm at the thought of having a _next time_ like this with Loey. It has been a while since he felt this way.

 

He is looking forward for what is to come.

 

 

 

 

RUNNING ON NO SLEEP AND MISSED BREAKFAST, Baekhyun dashes through the café. He had stayed up all night painting because he needs to catch his thesis midterm deadline, meaning that half of his collection for the art gallery should be done by now. Baekhyun hates deadlines. They just constrict his creativity and force him to produce something.

 

It is never a good feeling to create something forcefully.

 

Creativity comes to him in slow patches, unhurriedly building up.

 

That is how he operates.

 

Now, he is cranky man with a heavy headache and he needs life’s bitter sustenance: coffee with double espresso shots if possible.

 

His hair is disheveled. Baekhyun has no time to fix it in the morning. The bags under his eyes are black. His usually immaculate, unwrinkled dress shirt is now rumpled and hastily buttoned. He could feel his light head spinning.

 

“Good morning, fireball,” Loey perks up as soon as Baekhyun enters the café, closing in the distance between them and ruffling Baekhyun’s already tousled hair. “This is the first time you’re late by almost fifteen minutes. Rough night?”

 

Baekhyun swats Loey’s big hand away. “Don’t start with me, giant. I’m cranky.”

 

“Someone woke up at the wrong side of bed, eh?” Loey chuckles, poking Baekhyun’s bouncy cheek. “Look at your bags, fireball. I could probably plant sweet potatoes on them.”

 

Baekhyun jabs Loey in the ribs, making the latter groan. “Let’s start the day.”

 

It is a slow day – there is not that many customers coming in. Baekhyun is thankful for that. He is currently manning the counter, waiting for the next customers to come in.

 

Loey is just wiping tables, sending worried glances at Baekhyun who looks paler than normal.

 

Baekhyun feels cold in contrast to a very sunny day, his vision spinning a little bit. He also feels light – as if everything around him is floating. The floor seems so far away. The sceneries around him start to distort. Everything is accompanied by an acute headache.

 

The last thing Baekhyun remembers before losing consciousness is Loey’s frantic, worried voice.

 

“Baekhyun!”

 

 

 

 

HIS BODY IS HEAVY. Baekhyun tries to open his heavy lids. Sunshine invades his vision, making him wince at the sudden intrusion. He could feel a pinching sensation on his right hand. He raises his hand and found a dextrose needle inserted.

 

“Look who’s awake.”

 

Baekhyun finds the source of the voice sitting a few feet away from him, reading a book. The giant’s legs are crossed, book in his right hand. The sunlight shining softly upon Loey, giving him that picturesque mood. If only Baekhyun does not feel bad, he would have loved to paint Loey in that moment.

 

“How long was I out?” Baekhyun’s voice is croaky – a sign that he has been unconscious for a while now.

 

“Three years,” Loey says seriously as he closes his book and leans closer to Baekhyun.

 

It takes time for Baekhyun to process the teasing.

 

“You’re such a dick,” Baekhyun comments as soon as he gets the joke. Never joke with a patient who just woke up. He almost believed the giant if not for the teasing glint reflected on his eyes.

 

“Oh ho, I’m more than my dick,” Loey winks.

 

Baekhyun barf acts. 

 

Loey chuckles, unconsciously drawing circles on Baekhyun’s hand. “Just making sure your brain is still functioning. Apparently, you lack sleep and food. You need to take care of yourself better, fireball. You’ve been asleep for half a day now.”

 

A knock interrupts the two before Baekhyun could answer. He automatically pulls his hand away from the giant.

 

“Hi,” a nurse enters, smiling sweetly at Loey, not sparing a glance at Baekhyun. “I just need to change the patient’s IV solution.”

 

Baekhyun raises his brow. _Hello? Patient is here?_

“Go on,” Loey politely says.

 

“Thank you,” the nurse continues staring at Loey, not moving an inch, which prompts Baekhyun to cough to get the lady’s attention.

 

“Oh, you’re awake, mister,” the nurse smiles professionally. “I just need to replace your solution.”

 

“Go on,” Baekhyun permits. “Please, do it fast. I hate needles.”

 

At his peripheral, Baekhyun could see Loey trying to hold on his laughter. The giant knew that the patient is a little bit impatient and wants the nurse gone as quickly as possible.

 

It takes a while. The nurse clearly takes her time fuzzing over Baekhyun. Baekhyun does not understand why replacing a needle could take such a long time.

 

Loey is just there, spectating with his arms crossed. His book is now placed on the table.

 

“When can I get out?” Baekhyun directs the question to the nurse.

 

“The doctor said you can be discharged tomorrow. They just need to monitor you tonight. If everything is stable, you may go home tomorrow.”

 

Baekhyun groans. Tomorrow is such a long time.

 

Soon, the nurse finishes and exits the room although the patient could see the reluctance to do so. Perhaps, the nurse is worried about not seeing Loey anymore. After all, Baekhyun would already be discharged by tomorrow. The nurse gives Loey a parting glance before she fully exits.

 

Baekhyun rolls his eyes at the action and at Loey who is currently gloating at the attention.

 

“Hmph. She likes you,” Baekhyun comments nonchalantly.

 

“Of course, she does. What’s not to like?” Loey says with a grin.

 

Baekhyun just throws his pillow straight at the giant’s face.

 

Bullseye.

 

 

 

 

IT IS THE CAFÉ’S NIGHT OUT. Chanyeol learns that Asian Roast employees are treated by Kyungsoo, their boss, to a bar once every three months. For that day, they close the café earlier than usual so that the employees could prepare for the night out.

 

Currently there are five employees excluding Kyungsoo: 1) Baekhyun who acts like the manager whenever the boss is not around, 2) Jane, a sweet American young lady who is currently pursuing Literature in a nearby community college, 3) Chen, or JD, is another Korean-American collegian, 4) Lizzy, a Chinese descent, who is currently preparing for her SATs, and lastly, Chanyeol who is the newest addition to the crew.

 

“Lizzy cannot come,” Kyungsoo informs the group. “She has another schedule so it will just be the five of us.”

 

“Good, good,” Chen nods. “Five of us will fit better in your car, right, Soo?”

 

“Ugh. So am I the assigned driver?” Kyungsoo looks sad. “I can’t drink then. I was planning to get wasted.”

 

“I can drive,” Chanyeol volunteers. “I don’t really hold my liquor well, so I always just drink a little whenever I’m in parties.”

 

Chen whistles. “Okay, that’s settled then.”

 

“But where’s B?” Jane asks, looking around for the missing person. “He says he’s dropping by the café soon.”

 

Baekhyun, who has his day off that day, will just meet the team in the café. Chanyeol glances at his watch, it’s almost 7:30 in the evening and yet Baekhyun is still not in sight.

 

“I can go pick him up from our building,” Chanyeol suggests. “It’s just near, about a fifteen minute walk from here.”

 

“No need, _lover boy_ ,” Chen teases. “I can already see Baekhyun strutting his stuff.”

 

Chanyeol almost chokes on his own saliva. _Lover boy._ Chen has started calling him that ever since he and Baekhyun got closer than ever. According to Chen, it is the small things that give him away. Apparently, he has developed a habit of always looking at Baekhyun’s way whenever they are working in the same area. The walking together after work, the sudden closeness, and the bickering are enough for insightful Chen to conclude that there must be something going on between Chanyeol and Baekhyun.

 

The prince would admit that he fancies his little fireball.

 

There is just something about Baekhyun that is refreshing.

 

Growing up as the prince, Chanyeol has always been wary of people. He cannot trust anyone. He cannot be friends with anyone. Along the way, Chanyeol knows that someone will betray him. Being a man in power, there are always people who would want to bring him down. As such, prudence and discernment are instilled in young prince Chanyeol.

 

The prince has encountered people who actively pursued and befriended him only to use him, his title, and his lineage to the throne, to their benefit.

 

But not Baekhyun… Chanyeol had to chase after Baekhyun, not the other way around. 

 

The door chimes, pulling Chanyeol out of his reverie. Baekhyun enters and Chanyeol feels the wind getting knocked off him.

 

Chen is right. Byun Baekhyun is indeed strutting his stuff tonight.

 

The little fireball’s hair is wavy and his bangs are parted unevenly, letting people see his glorious forehead. His eyes are lined with a thin layer of kohl and Chanyeol could see gold sparkling on the painter’s eyelids.

 

Baekhyun’s eyes are pure art. The painter must have done them himself. Chanyeol has never seen makeup so intricately well done.

 

Baekhyun knows how to dress himself. Chanyeol knows by now. Currently, Baekhyun is donning a navy blue silk jacket worn over a white underdress. The first four buttons of the silk jacket and white dress shirt are popped, creating a ‘V’ opening on Baekhyun’s chest. He is also wearing silver layered necklaces that can be seen through the ‘V’.

 

“You’ll drool soon enough if you keep staring, my friend,” Chen whispers.

 

 

 

 

CHANYEOL FEELS LIKE HE IS A CARETAKER OF FOUR LOOSE CHILDREN.

 

They are currently in the bar. Drinks come pouring in. It rains and it floods that Chanyeol lost count of how many bottles are already consume by the crew. When he tried to remind Kyungsoo about the costs, the boss just flicks his black card onto the table, saying that Chanyeol should not be a party pooper.

 

Jane, who is the most stable, is drinking her martini slowly, dancing every now and then on her seat and going from table to table of random stranger she fancies.

 

Kyungsoo loves the food, even going as far as asking the manager on who their chef is. The guy is currently in the kitchen, playing 20 Questions with the chef. When Chanyeol is about to drag him out of the kitchen, Chen stopped him, saying that Kyungsoo is currently doing his business research albeit his non-sobriety.

 

Chen looks like a heavy drinker, but Chanyeol realizes that it hits Chen a little bit slower. Now, Chen is belting out ballads on the stage provided for the DJs and live band. Chanyeol could practically hear him sober at the emotional singing. He chuckles.

 

And Baekhyun… Baekhyun is a chatter. It is currently just Chanyeol and Baekhyun in their table and the former has no choice but to listen to Baekhyun’s jibber-jabber.

 

“You know why I like rock songs, huh?” Baekhyun starts.

 

“Why, please enlighten me.”

 

“’Cause they’re so weird. You know Guns N’ Roses right? Axl Rose, the vocalist, writes a sweet love song to his wife,” Baekhyun continues as he sings the song, “ _Ohhh~ Sweet child of mine._ The song is so sweet, so affectionate and full of passion, but what did he do? He beat up his wife. How did Axl come up with such a _love_ song when he never really loved his wife? It’s magic! It’s what creativity does! It makes people crazy.”

 

Chanyeol nods.

 

“Do you play any instruments?” Baekhyun suddenly asks.

 

“Well, I know how to play the guitar. My father wanted me to learn musical instruments.”

 

“Good, good.”

 

Baekhyun stands and goes straight to the stage and whispers something to Chen who is currently hogging the microphone.

 

“Hi everyone!” Chen greets. “We’re from a café called Asian Roast and tonight is our night out. It is our tradition, as some of you regulars may know, to let our newest employee take the stage at least once.”

 

Chanyeol gulps. He could see where this is heading.

 

“We actually have a new employee and he needs to do the right of passage!”

 

Cheers erupted from the crowd.

 

“Loey, my man, please come up to the stage!”

 

Baekhyun goes back to their table and pulls the giant to the stage.

 

“No, no, no, no,” Chanyeol vehemently disagrees. “I can’t do this.”

 

Baekyun pouts.

 

“Please?”

 

And Chanyeol is a gone boy. _Who would ever deny you, fireball?_

So, the prince takes a seat on the stool, grabbing the nearest guitar.

 

Chen and Baekhyun comes down from the stage to let Chanyeol do his thing.

 

“Hi,” the prince awkwardly greets the crowd. “I’m Loey and I don’t know what the hell am I doing here.”

 

Chuckles.

 

“I’m going to sing a song that I always hear because my _very friendly_ neighbor likes to listen to banging songs at 3 am in the morning. Yes, I’m looking at you, Baekhyun.”

 

The crowd giggles.

 

“So, yeah. This song is for you, fireball.”

 

Soft strumming fills the bar. Some even starts filming Chanyeol through their mobile phones.

 

_“When you were here before_

_Couldn’t look you in the eye.”_

Chanyeol sings the first two lines, his voice croaking at the last word because he is not ready for his performance and because of the cold drink he had been drinking. Baekhyun smiles and Chanyeol continues.

 

 _“You’re just like an angel,”_ Chanyeol intently looks at Baekhyun, and only Baekhyun.

 

_“Your skin makes me cry.”_

 

Chanyeol could see Chen raising his brow from his peripheral.

 

Soon, Chanyeol reaches the chorus and prompts the crowd to sing with him.

 

_“But I’m a creep, I’m a weirdo._

_What the hell am I doing here?_

_I don’t belong here.”_

_“I don’t belong here.”_


	3. Chapter 3

CHANYEOL MAKES SURE THAT HE TAKES HOME EVERY SINGLE PERSON INSIDE THE CAR. Before everyone got wasted, Jane already suggested that they give their addresses to Chanyeol who is the assigned driver for the night.

 

He first drives Jane, the only lady, home. Jane could still stand up straight and is sober enough when they reached her apartment.

 

Next is Kyungsoo who is dead drunk. Chen is sober unlike Baekhyun who is currently treating the backseat like his own bed. Chanyeol also got the permission to keep Kyungsoo’s car for the night.

 

Taking home Chen was the easiest. The prince thinks that the man is as sober as Chanyeol is.

 

“Hold on, fireball. We’re going home,” Chanyeol glances at the backseat once Chen leaves the car. “And don’t puke inside Kyungsoo’s car or he’ll have both our heads on silver platter.”

 

“Shut up, giant. Just drive.”

 

Baekhyun is leaning on the car door, eyes closed, but the prince knows that the man is still conscious albeit a little bit inebriated. His response is a proof. Although Baekhyun is tight and buzzed, he doesn’t lose his muscular coordination. 

 

They soon reach their building. Chanyeol parks the car in front. It is already 3 in the morning when they reach home.

 

They are silent as they go up their floor. Baekhyun is in front while Chanyeol tails after him. The prince needs to be behind Baekhyun just in case the latter loses his muscular coordination and tumbles down. At least, Chanyeol is there to catch the fall if ever.

 

“I saw one guy leave you his number, did you see?” Baekhyun says before entering his own unit.

 

Chanyeol chuckles. He remembers what happened earlier at the bar. After singing, Chanyeol decided to go to the restroom. He met the guy there. He was friendly and gregarious, Chanyeol saw nothing wrong with befriending the guy. Before they parted, the guy slipped his a piece of paper with his number in the prince’s pocket.

 

Baekhyun saw everything.

 

“What can I say? People tend to look at me with fascination,” Chanyeol teases. “But you… you seemed immune to my charms.”

 

That is not completely unfounded. As a prince, people do tend to look at Chanyeol interest, and sometimes, obsession. The media is one example. This is why the King, his father, decided to, as much as possible, protect their privacy by staying low key.

 

Carnal fascination is a different matter altogether. Chanyeol has had received indecent proposals – some even from prominent and respected individuals around the globe.

 

Although Chanyeol has been leaving little hints about finding Baekhyun attractive, the latter seems immune to his subtle flirting.

 

“Calling them charms is a bit of a stretch. I find you repulsive.”

 

Chanyeol knows Baekhyun is joking. He could see in the way the smaller’s eyes glint with teasing and amusement.

 

“Fascinating, indeed,” Chanyeol murmurs.

 

A few seconds pass. They are just there, standing, staring at each other’s faces. Chanyeol makes the first move. He steps forward, cupping Baekhyun’s cheeks and is about to dive when he remembers something: consent.

 

“May I?” Chanyeol’s breath fans Baekhyun’s cheeks, sending a few tingles down the latter’s spine.

 

“Go ahead, giant. I’m all yours.”

 

Chanyeol smiles before connecting their lips, his tongue quickly exploring Baekhyun’s cavern, the latter doing the same. It is a battle of dominance – who does kissing better. Chanyeol, as a prince, would not like to lose. Every sweep, every taste, is heavenly. Chanyeol did not leave any area untouched and unexplored.

 

It is a sweet wetness fueled by a fiery passion.

 

Chanyeol could feel adrenaline rushing through him. Here is Baekhyun – an enigma waiting to be unraveled. It is the same man who just told him earlier that he finds the prince repulsive and yet, here they are – feeling the magnetic pull of their suppressed carnal tension.

 

The prince’s right arm snakes behind Baekhyun’s waist, pulling the smaller closer. Chanyeol’s body is molding Baekhyun’s. Baekhyun, in response, loops his arms around Chanyeol’s neck.

 

“We should take this to my bed,” Baekhyun hotly suggests onto Chanyeol’s ear.

 

“Then, open your door, fireball.”

 

Soon, they enter Baekhyun’s unit, still lip-locked, only taking a few breathers in between. It is as if they are starved. Perhaps, the alcohol fuels their courage to finally resolve the tension between them.

 

Alcohol do wonders sometimes.

 

Slow hands start wandering, exploring the expanse of Baekhyun’s milky skin. Chanyeol lays Baekhyun down the bed, taking off the latter’s top to fully expose the man. The prince leaves kisses from Baekhyun’s belly up to the sensitive area between his neck and shoulders. He sucks on that area, paying attention particularly to Baekhyun’s reaction.

 

Baekhyun moans. Chanyeol feels pride surging through him.

 

The love bite Chanyeol leaves is angry and pulsating, a good contrast to Baekhyun’s pale skin.

 

“I need to wear turtlenecks after this,” Baekhyun comments. “And it’s your fault, you big insect.”

 

Chanyeol chuckles. “I’ll stop if you want me to.”

 

“I’m going to kill you if you stop now.”

 

“Your wish is my command.”

 

Chanyeol dives for Baekhyun’s mouth again. The sound of kissing is keeping Chanyeol immensely aroused. Baekhyun is such a good kisser that Chanyeol could feel blood rushing down _there._ Chanyeol starts rubbing himself onto Baekhyun to also stimulate the latter. Baekhyun moans into the kiss, prompting Chanyeol to go on faster.

 

It is then that Chanyeol decided that Baekhyun’s pants must come off. Baekhyun groans in displeasure as Chanyeol stops the rubdown. The prince, not wanting to keep his partner waiting, quickly pulls Baekhyun’s pants down after he undoes the button. Chanyeol throws the pants mindlessly, not caring where the pants would land.

 

“Remove your top and bottom,” Baekhyun says as he pushes Chanyeol down the bed and seats himself on the prince’s waist, his bum a pressing onto the hardened member.

 

Chanyeol does and Baekhyun starts to leave his own mark onto Chanyeol’s neck, slowly, while grinding himself onto the giant.

 

“Do you have condoms?” Chanyeol suddenly gets worried, moving to a sitting position while Bakehyun is still hanging onto him.

 

Baekhyun rolls his eyes and opens his bedside table, grabbing a few foils of condom and lube.

 

“Whoa! You have a stash?” Chanyeol is honestly amazed.

 

“I’m always ready,” Baekhyun explains as he pushes Chanyeol back down. “Now, be a good boy and let me do things.”

 

“You look good on top of me,” Chanyeol comments. “Ride me?”

 

“Who the hell said you’re the one sticking it in?” Baekhyun raises his brow. “I make the rules here, mister.”

 

“Aw come on. Chen totally said that you like being the bottom and taking it in.”

 

“Remind me to kill Chen after this.”

 

“Is this your first time with a man?” Baekhyun suddenly asks.

 

“No, not at all. I used to play around during my teenage years in secret. You know? Experimenting.”

 

“Good.”

 

Baekhyun kisses Chanyeol. He grabs the giant’s dick, stroking it up and down and bringing it to full life. Chanyeol moans in pleasure at the contact. Baekhyun knows how and where to put pressure. The strokes are fast and heated, bringing Chanyeol to paradise.

 

“Goddamn, this is going to hurt me,” Baekhyun realizes upon seeing Chanyeol’s full size. “You need to prep me well.”

 

“If you don’t stop now, I might cum soon,” Chanyeol said as he reverses their position, pushing Baekhyun down the bed, “Show me your hole, fireball, let me prep you.”

 

Chanyeol lubes his fingers and Baekhyun’s hole. He sticks one finger in, gently pushing it inside. Baekhyun moans at the second finger.

 

“Your fingers are thick,” Baekhyun comments.

 

“Gee, thank you.”

 

“That’s not a compliment you giant.”

 

Chanyeol chuckles and continues prepping Baekhyun, sticking in his finger into the painter’s hole and stroking his member. Once he is sure that Baekhyun’s quite loose to take him in, Chanyeol pours lube onto his penis.

 

“Ready for the ride of a lifetime, fireball?”

 

“Don’t pass out on me then, giant.”

 

Chanyeol lies down, letting Baekhyun do the work on top of him. Baekhyun holds Chanyeol’s shaft, wearing a condom on it and aligning it to his hole after. Slowly and gently, Baekhyun comes down, taking in Chanyeol’s cock up to the hilt. Both of them moan at the pleasure of connection. Baekhyun stays still, letting himself get used to Chanyeol’s size.

 

A few more seconds and Baekhyun starts to move up and down. Chanyeol’s hands are holding onto Baekhyun’s narrow waist, guiding and supporting the man as he takes on Chanyeol’s full length.

 

First there is pain. And then, pleasure builds up.

 

Moans from both people fill the small unit.

 

_Thank god we’re the only people in this floor._

The squeaking bed is so loud, Chanyeol is sure that if someone lives in the same floor besides them, they would probably hear the banging and bed piping. However, it is clear that neither of them cares at the moment.

 

Chanyeol reaches for Baekhyun’s right nipple and plays with it for a second, rewarded with a blissful look from the smaller’s face which prompted Chanyeol to do the same on the left one.

 

Soon enough, Baekhyun’s thighs begin to burn at the constant and rapid up and down movement. Chanyeol could feel Baekhyun starting to slow down. That is when he decides to take the matter in his own hand.

 

As Baekhyun goes down, taking in Chanyeol’s member to the hilt, Chanyeol thrusts up – metting Baekhyun in the middle which makes both of them moan at the sudden and abrupt contact.

 

Chanyeol reverses their position, quickly pushing Baekhyun down. He folds the painter in half and started a rhythmic motion or pushing in and out. Chanyeol could feel it building up, trying to chase that high. He starts stroking Baekhyun’s dick, in sync with his thrusting. Baekhyun arches his back at the sudden surge of heightened pleasure, toe curling at the sensation.

 

Baekhyun cums first. Chanyeol cums second.

 

They stay connected. Each trying to chase his own breathing and stabilize it. Chanyeol’s head is between Baekhyun’s neck and shoulder. He could feel the scratches on his back, made by Baekhyun, throb in pain.

 

 _What a kitten._ He smiles as he takes in the smaller’s scent.

 

“What are we now?” Baekhyun asks. “We can’t be just friends after all that.”

 

“Dating,” Chanyeol says with conviction.

 

“Dating?” Baekhyun hums. “I like the sound of that.”

 

 

 

 

IT HAS BEEN TWO WEEKS SINCE THEY HAVE STARTED DATING. Chanyeol is currently lying on his bed, waiting for Baekhyun to finish taking a bath. They are currently inside Chanyeol’s unit. Last night, Baekhyun sneaked in to cuddle with the giant. It escalated to something more and now they are reaping the consequences of staying up late at night – they are running late. They both have shifts this morning in the café.

 

Chanyeol suggested they take a shower together but Baekhyun only gave him the middle finger. They had been at it last night that Baekhyun’s behind now feels numb. Knowing Chanyeol, it will not be just showering that’s going to happen, hence the vehement disagreement from Baekhyun when the suggestion was raised.

 

Baekhyun wanted to take a bath in his own unit but they can’t seem to find his keys. His pants were strung last night and were found to be hanging onto a random chair in Chanyeol’s unit, but the keys inside the pocket were missing.

 

Baekhyun has no choice to take a bath in Chanyeol’s bathroom and wear his boyfriend’s clothes.

 

Chanyeol gloats at the turn out of events – seeing Baekhyun in his own dress shirt or hoodie.

 

The said man emerges from the bathroom, water droplets still dripping down his hair. Baekhyun is using Chanyeol’s towel to dry his hair. The painter is also wearing the prince’s white dress shirt – their uniform for that day at the café. The white top almost drowns Baekhyun’s slender frame, the length only stopping mid thighs. Chanyeol smiles at the sight.

 

He could get used to this.

 

“You look lovely in my shirt,” Chanyeol compliments. “Albeit it’s a little bit big.”

 

Baekhyun flushes and turns to his side to hide it from Chanyeol.

 

 _Cute._ The prince would always marvel whenever Baekhyun would feel shy whenever he compliments him – the spunky and sarcastic Baekhyun turning into a gooey, blushing man.

 

Baekhyun is dangerous for his heart.

 

“Go take a bath. We’re going to be late.”

 

 

 

 

ARRIVING AT THE CAFÉ, Baekhyun could feel the burning stares of Kyungsoo and Chen. Loey is too happy that Baekhyun is wearing his shirt and it shows in his face. Baekhyun sighs. They haven’t told anyone in the café yet but the overgrown puppy is already giving them away.

 

“I can see Loey’s tail wagging. Something _really_ good must have happened, right?” Kyungsoo starts.

 

“And are you wearing his shirt?” Chen adds fuel to the fire. “Oh my god! You guys slept together?”

 

“Shhh!” Baekhyun shushes his two friends. “Stop it you two.”

 

“You’re happy,” Kyungsoo comments.

 

“Yup, happier than before,” Chen nods.

 

“I’m not sure if I’m allowed to tell you guys, but yes, we’re currently dating.”

 

“I knew it!” Chen happily says. “Now, pay up, Boss, I just won our bet.”

 

Kyungsoo sighs and opens his wallet to give Chen a hundred dollar bill. The bet is not even about if Loey and Baekhyun are going to be together, but _when_ the two are going to get it on. Chen bets less than a month since the café’s night out while Kyungsoo bets that it is going to take more than a month.

 

“I can’t believe you two just bet on my love life,” Baekhyun shakes his head at the two.

 

“Hey, all is fair in love and bets.”

 

 

 

 

THE FIRST TIME CHANYEOL SEES BAEKHYUN’S MYSTERIOUS PAINTING, the latter shrugs him off.

 

“Why won’t you let me see it?” Chanyeol pouts, trying to convince his boyfriend to show him that one painting that is covered with a white cloth. He is intrigued. Baekhyun never shows it to him when he had been showing every other painting.

 

“Cause it’s not worth showing anymore,” Baekhyun explains as he paints on a blank canvass on an easel.

 

His boyfriend is trying to finish his painting collection for an upcoming art gallery. The theme, Chanyeol deduces from seeing some of the paintings, is revolving around sleep and coffee. Baekhyun promised that he would show him the complete collection once everything is done.

 

“Why not?” Chanyeol presses. “If it’s not worth showing, then it must be not worth keeping anymore. But you still have it here.”

 

“’Cause I’m waiting for the right moment to dispose it.”

 

Chanyeol does not press further. He is currently lying on Baekhyun’s bed, playing with the random stress ball he found inside his boyfriend’s unit and watching the artist paint. He is waiting for Baekhyun to finish since they decided to go watch a movie tonight.

 

“Perhaps, someday, I’ll show it to you,” Baekhyun faces him, setting his brush down the palette. “I’m just not ready to show it yet. Do you understand me?”

 

“Of course,” Chanyeol respects that.

 

The prince knows that there are some things about Baekhyun that he doesn’t know about. It’s not like his boyfriend is keeping them from him. It’s just that Baekhyun is still not ready to share some parts of his life with him.

 

Although it hurt a little bit, Chanyeol understands completely. After all, he has his own secrets to keep from Baekhyun.

 

_Someday… definitely someday, I’ll tell you everything._

The prince stands up, goes closer to his boyfriend and starts to gently wipe the smudge of paint on Baekhyun’s cheek.

 

“Now, is my artist done painting? Ready to be my boyfriend again?”

 

Baekhyun chuckles as he places a soft kiss on Chanyeol’s nose. “We’re not late to the screening, right?”

 

“Oh, fireball, we have plenty of time.”

 

The movie is fun. Baekhyun is so engaged that he doesn’t realize how Chanyeol has been staring at him almost the whole duration of the show. Chanyeol could see how the movie affects Baekhyun: from laughing to getting flustered to getting angry and to trying to hide a sniffle at the end. It is a romantic-comedy.

 

Honestly, Chanyeol does not care about the plotline. What he cares about is Baekhyun’s reaction.

 

_What a spectacle._

“That is beautiful,” Baekhyun says as he stretches his arms. They have just exited the cinema and are now on their way to the restaurant that Chanyeol himself booked for the two of them. It is a cozy place that the prince has found out due to Chen’s recommendation.

 

Chanyeol starts to feel nervous.

 

He did something Baekhyun doesn’t know and he is about to make his confession.

 

They enter the restaurant and are promptly directed to their reserved table. The place is very private compared to the family restaurants nearby. Chanyeol approves. It is an Italian restaurant. The prince has an affinity with Italian cuisine.

 

“This restaurant seems fancy,” Baekhyun notices. “How much are you paying for it?”

 

Truthfully, Chanyeol has been saving up. He cannot use his own bank account of fear that his father would be able to trace his location. Hence, he applied for the job at the café to support himself financially. Every now and then, Jongin would transfer money to the prince’s dummy account secretly.

 

“Don’t worry, fireball. I’ve got you.”

 

“Loey, I know that you’re tight financially,” Baekhyun becomes stern. “We can just go to McDonald’s and grab a cheeseburger or something.”

 

“No,” Chanyeol disagrees. “We’re celebrating something?”

 

“Celebrating what?”

 

Chanyeol pulls out a brown envelope from his bagpack and pushes it towards Baekhyun’s direction.

 

“What is it?” Baekhyun curiously asks.

 

“Open it and you’ll see,” Chanyeol says.

 

Baekhyun reaches for the envelope and opens it to examine its contents.

 

“No way,” Baekhyun says in disbelief. “No way, Loey.”

 

“Yes, fireball,” Chanyeol smiles warmly. Seeing Baekhyun’s face light up from shock to disbelief to happiness is worth the effort that the prince has given.

 

“This is… a dream come true,” Baekhyun confesses, tears lining up in his eyes. “I don’t even know where to begin and thank you, Loey.”

 

“Well, a kiss would be preferable… and perhaps, if you’re feeling generous, that could escalate into something more later,” Chanyeol teases.

 

Baekhyun stands up, goes to Chanyeol and kisses him straight to the lips.

 

“How did you make this happen? Not everyone is invited to be displayed in Hauser and Wirth.”

 

Hauser and Wirth is one of the prestigious and biggest art galleries in New York (if not the world). It is a powerhouse international art gallery which houses roster of global art stars like Louise Bourgeois, Martin Creed, and Roni Horn.

 

And to be showcased alongside these stars is a huge honor for Baekhyun who is still unknown and still starting as an artist.

 

The art curator is Paul Schimmel, one of the most distinguished in his field – he has an eye for art. His upcoming exhibit will start five months from now.

 

“I actually cold emailed Mr. Schimmel a lot of times. I think I have actually spammed him with emails,” Chanyeol chuckles shyly. “It worked. I caught his attention and he seemed really interested and ask for more samples of your painting. I sent him some paintings from your newest coffee-themed collection. He seems really interested in the story behind the collection.”

 

Baekhyun chuckles. “You still call it coffee-themed. You’ll soon know what it is about.”

 

“Then, after a few weeks, probably around three, he got back to me saying that he would be delighted to invite you as one of the artists for an upcoming showcase. If everything goes well, you could be a resident artist at Hauser and Wirth, Baekhyun. This is such a good opportunity. I hope you would not turn down the invitation.”

 

“I would not dare,” Baekhyun smiles brightly, eyes crinkling at the elation of being able to fulfill a dream. “Thank you, Loey. This means so much to me.”

 

That smile… that smile that is directed only at Chanyeol. Baekhyun is sitting just a few inches away from him, the painter’s hand tightly holding onto Chanyeol’s to show utmost gratitude. Happiness is radiating from Baekhyun’s face and Chanyeol wishes for nothing more. His heart swells at the sudden realization.

 

It is at that moment that Chaneyol realizes that he could give everything to Baekhyun just to see his face light up like that.

 

_Ah, be still my heart._

Perhaps, it is love. No, it _is_ love.

 

“I’ll be your number one supporter, fireball,” Chanyeol earnestly says. “When painting gets a little bit hard, remember that I’m just here. I believe in you and your skill.”

 

“But you’ve got some balls right there sending my pieces secretly to Mr. Schimmel like that,” Baekhyun says.

 

“Oh no, I’m pretty sure my balls are quite average.”

 

Baekhyun chuckles.

 

“I’ve seen them… and I would not qualify them average.”

 

Chanyeol shares a laugh with the love of his life.

 

 

FIVE MONTHS OF BEING WITH BAEKHYUN IS NOTHING BUT BLISS. Chanyeol has never been happier until that moment. Baekhyun is his everything – his best friend, his best enemy, his best boyfriend. Every day is filled with knowing the artist deeper. Baekhyun is baring himself, not just physically (although Chanyeol loves that part), but also his inner soul.

 

Chanyeol learns more about Baekhyun through his artworks.

 

Colors signify a whole lot for the artist.

 

Black and red are often associated with somber, darker moods. When Baekhyun feels stressed or down, his boyfriend usually paints with those tones. The blues are for neutral days – for days that the artist feels neither happy nor sad – the in-betweens of life. Green is always reserved for something natural and spiritual.

 

And yellow… yellow is happiness.

 

It is Chanyeol’s favorite and perhaps Baekhyun’s.

 

Chanyeol is glad that Baekhyun’s unit is slowly getting painted with yellow hues because of paintings made of this color. In the past, the prince has noticed how Baekhyun’s previous collection was always bearing darker tones.

 

Now, it’s different. The paintings are brighter, vivid, and full of life and hope.

 

Baekhyun deserves yellow.

 

Chanyeol enters the café. Baekhyun’s shift will start later than his, hence he goes ahead. This little hiccup makes the prince a little bit glum. God knows how much he loves walking together with Baekhyun.

 

The prince has been in seventh heaven for the last five months that he does not see it coming – the crumbling of the walls and the inevitable.

 

He has been so drunk with bliss that coming into the café that day is like a bucket of cold water being dump on him.

 

Because, right there, sitting on the circular table near the counter is Kim Junmyeon, his butler, sipping on his freshly brewed chamomile.

 

Chanyeol turns around and is about to run away when he heard the man speak.

 

“Your running will be for naught, Your Highness” Junmyeon says, eyes not leaving the newspaper he is currently reading. “I got my men all over the place.”

 

“Dammit,” Chanyeol hissed.

 

“That’s very unbecoming of a prince,” Junmyeon finally raises his head and stares straight at the distraught heir of the Phoenix throne. “I come in peace, Your Highness. The King does not know your location… _yet.”_

“Why are you here, _hyung?”_ Chanyeol says. He is glad that they are currently speaking in Korean. Aside from the very hushed conversation, no one seems to understand their language.

 

“Take a seat, Chanyeol,” Junmyeon offers.

 

Junmyeon is one of the few people who can call the Crown Prince of Korea by his first name. Chanyeol grew up with Junmyeon, his trusty butler. Junmyeon is like the brother he never had. The man has been with him ever since he was a toddler. Kim Junmyeon is groomed to be the right hand of the future king.

 

 _As expected of a butler of a high caliber…_ Chanyeol knows that his butler would probably find him one of these days, but he did not expect it to be in less than a year since he escaped the palace.

 

“Get out of here, hyung,” Chanyeol commands, his voice bearing the honor and dignity of a prince – a sign that he is giving the command as a prince.

 

“We should work on your manners again, Your Highness,” Junmyeon sighs. “You know that I can throw you to prison for treason.”

 

That is true. Chanyeol could be charged with treason. Leaving the country without notification and approval of the king is enough grounds for him to be thrown to jail. As a prince, it is his responsibility to the nation to be at his best. A prince abdicating his throne is not unusual, but a prince running away is unheard of. It would be a huge scandal, Chanyeol surmises.

 

“Now, if you want to continue your façade as Loey Park, I want you to sit in front of me and talk to me like a decent human being.”

 

 _Junmyeon-hyung_ never changes – always strict and straight to the point.

 

Chanyeol complies.

 

“I have a shift in about thirty minutes.”

 

“Plenty of time for us, then,” Junmyeon sips his tea.

 

“What do you want, hyung?”

 

“For you to go home.”

 

“You know I can’t do that… at least not now,” Chanyeol rebuts in a clenched jaw. “You know the reason why I escaped the palace in the first place.”

 

“I know, Chanyeol,” Junmyeon says exasperatedly. “But things have changed in the palace. You need to go home soon.”

 

“How did you even find me here?”

 

The prince made sure his tracks are not visible. Kim Jongin, and his brother, Kim Minseok, both good friends of his, make sure that the prince will not be caught. Only these two people know his exact coordinates. Chanyeol trusts them enough to know that they will never tell Junmyeon his whereabouts.

 

Kim Junmyeon is always competent and reliable.

 

These personalities of him made Chanyeol love and hate him at the same time.

 

“I saw a video of you in social media,” Junmyeon explains. “You were singing in a bar with your guitar. The video was uploaded and got a reasonable amount of views… but not enough for it to be viral. I made sure that the video is taken down though. You don’t need to worry. Even the palace haven’t seen a single second of the video. No one recognized it was the Crown Prince of Korea all along.”

 

Chanyeol releases a sigh. It must be during the café employee night out.

 

“The King…” Jumyeon pauses. “No, _your father_ loves you, Chanyeol. Talk to him. Straighten things out. I’m sure he would listen to his only son.”

 

“No,” Chanyeol vehemently disagrees. “I can’t do that. Not now, _hyung,_ I’m—“

 

“The King needs you now more than ever, my prince,” Junmyeon continues. “The palace doctors are worried about his declining health. He has been strictly monitored ever since you left. Your leaving left a deep impression on him, gravely affecting his health.”

 

Junmyeon may be loyal to his father, but Chanyeol knows that the butler does not tell lies.

 

The prince wants to laugh. He thought it only happened in the movies and the dramas – the father getting sick so that the prodigal child wakes up from his stupor and return to his father on bended knees.

 

“I brought the King’s highly confidential health records. You can check them to see the veracity of my words.”

 

“No need for that,” Chanyeol shakes his head. “How bad is it?”

 

“He recently suffered a mild stroke,” Junmyeon explains. “A serious one would definitely end him.”

 

Chanyeol closes his eyes and repeatedly rubs his face with his hands. The statement is difficult to digest.

 

The king, albeit his flaws, is deeply loved by the prince.

 

Chanyeol remembers how his father – righteous and dignified – sets an example to the young prince. The little prince used to follow his father everywhere he went. Growing up without a mother, the prince was deeply cherished by his father.

 

The king loves his people – that, Chanyeol is sure of.

 

This love for the people is also the reason why Chanyeol ran off.

 

“Come home, my prince.”

 

“Give me a few weeks, Hyung. I’ll settle everything… and I have to say goodbye to some people.”

 

 

 

 

IT IS A RAINY DAY.

 

Baekhyun sighs as he watches the fat drops of rain cascade down the glass walls of the café. His shift is already through, but it seems like he needs to stay in the café and sit the rain out.

 

_Odd._

Baekhyun always had an umbrella at the bin in front of their building door. However, that morning, it seems like all umbrellas were taken away by other tenants. Because he was running late for his shift, he completely disregarded his lack of protection from the rain and hoped that it won’t rain cats and dogs.

 

He is, of course, very unlucky.

 

“Do we have extra umbrellas?” Baekhyun asks Chen who is manning the counter. 

 

“Uh-oh,” Chen shakes his head. “The café’s extra umbrella is currently broken. You can use mine if you like?”

 

“No,” Baekhyun disagrees. “You won’t have anything to use then when you go home. I’ll just wait for the rain to stop. It’s still early anyway.”

 

“Suit yourself.”

 

Baekhyun finishes his last task and waits at the employee locker room. After hanging his apron in his locker, he grabs his backpack and phone. The only message he has is from Loey. He smiles a little. Loey makes sure to send him a message every day. Although living in the same floor, the couple sometimes do not see each other because Baekhyun needs to focus on his art collection which will be showcased in his graduation art gallery and for Hauser and Wirth.

 

Baekhyun sequesters himself inside his room – not emerging from his cave of creativity until he is satisfied. This could take anywhere from a day to a week. Although, once he emerges from his deliberate isolation, Loey is always there to feed him good food.

 

It is amazing how they have been attuned to each other.

 

_Hey. Are you done with your shift?_

The message from Loey reads. Baekhyun quickly types a reply and sends it. A few seconds have passed before his phone dings for another message.

 

_Go out. I’m waiting for you here near the café’s entrance._

“No way,” Baekhyun mutters to himself.

 

He goes out and finds Loey, waiting for him under the rain, with a big yellow umbrella and a bright smile.

 

As soon as Baekhyun steps out, Loey is there to shield him from the rain.

 

“Why are you here?!” Baekhyun has to raise his voice a little to compete with the harsh sound of the rain. “You should’ve just stayed in your room. You’ll get wet!”

 

“It’s alright, fireball,” Loey chuckles. “I love walking with you whether it be sunny or rainy. Also, I never experienced picking up someone special with an umbrella and walking under the rain together. It’s my high school dream, you know?”

 

They are just standing there – the only shield they have from the downpour is the umbrella. They must have looked like smiley idiots to the people inside the café. Who would dare go out amidst a rainstorm that heavy? There aren’t even people walking around. Everyone is inside establishments or cars.

 

“You’re getting wet,” Baekhyun worriedly says.

 

“Then you should come closer to me,” Loey grins, eyes brightening at the suggestion.

 

Baekhyun sighs. Sometimes, he thinks that he is taking care of an overgrown puppy. Nonetheless, Baekhyun acquiesces and steps closer to the lanky man. Loey, in return, drapes his arm around the shorter’s shoulder, pulling him even closer and sharing his body warmth.

 

They start to walk slowly.

 

“You really shouldn’t have come pick me up.”

 

“I don’t wanna miss a moment with you,” Loey says serious, making Baekhyun look at his boyfriend.

 

Loey is looking forward, not noticing Baekhyun staring at his pensive face. Somehow, the artist feels like that statement is loaded with veiled meanings.

 

“Why? Are you going somewhere far?”

 

Silence.

 

“No,” Loey smiles back at him to assure the shorter.

 

“By the way,” Baekhyun says as he looks at the yellow umbrella that Chanyeol was holding. “Is this the umbrella from our building?”

 

“Uh, yes?”

 

“It was not in the umbrella bin this morning. I was supposed to get it and bring it to the café.”

 

Loey chuckles. “Am I the culprit then?”

 

“Yes, you thief,” Baekhyun nudges into Loey.

 

“I may… or may not… known it was going to rain today according to AccuWeather and hid all the umbrellas so I can come pick you up.”

 

“Stupid,” Baekhyun teases, hiding a pleased smile from the giant.

 

Loey just shrugs. He could be stupid for love.

 

The giant intertwines his fingers with Baekhyun’s slender ones. He holds on tightly, never letting go. They share the warmth of their hands, rubbing circles to convey feelings that words won’t be able to capture.

 

They walk together on the sidewalk in silence. Each getting lost in the rhythm of the raindrops dropping on the yellow umbrella and the unperturbed beating of their hearts.

 

It’s soothing.

 

It’s calming.

 

And perhaps, it is love.

 

 

 

 

THE SECOND VISITOR CHANYEOL GOT IS HIS BEST FRIEND, KIM JONGIN. Kai, as he is fondly called, is sitting there and talking to Kyungsoo animatedly. Before Chanyeol even gets inside the café, he already knows that his friend would be in his work place. The shiny Porsche Cayenne parked outside is a trademark of the Kims. Jongin must have already known about how Junmyeon has located Chanyeol.

 

“How did you bake these cookies? They’re to die for!” Kai exclaims as he takes a bite of Kyungsoo’s special cookie.

 

Loey chuckles. Jongin is expected to take over the hotel side of their family business. Kim Minseok, Jongin’s older brother and Chanyeol’s friend too, is handling the airlines. Kai must be trying to woo Kyungsoo so that the latter would give him the secret recipe. As far as Chanyeol knew, before he ran away from the palace, the Kims’ hotel business is revamping its café and restaurant menu.

 

“They’re really simple to make,” Kyungsoo explains. “But I cannot delve deeper or you’ll know my secret recipe. I might even go out of business.”

 

“Come on, bright eyes,” Jongin whines, making Chanyeol raise his eyebrows at the whining and the pet name. “I told you: my business is at the other side of the globe. The world is huge. We won’t become competitors, alright?”

 

Kyungsoo laughs out loud.

 

It is the first time Chanyeol has seen Kyungsoo be that comfortable with a stranger.

 

Before Jongin could even continue their subtle flirting and his wily scheme to get Kyungsoo’s secret recipe, Chanyeol clears his throat.

 

“Oh, Loey, you’re here!”

 

Kyungsoo promptly excuses himself to let the two friends talk in private. Chanyeol takes the seat in front of Jongin.

 

“I’m so sorry,” Jongin starts. “I heard it from Junmyeon-hyung.”

 

“It’s not your fault they found me, Jongin,” Chanyeol assures his friend. “If you went all the way here just to say sorry, then you just wasted jet fuel.”

 

“You know I fly for free right? Perks of owning an airline company. What are your plans now? Going back to Korea? It won’t take a while before the whole palace finds out. They won’t just sit around knowing that their crown prince is on the loose. They will certainly bring you back – forcefully if needed. I suggest you go back on your own so your punishment would be lessened.”

 

“I know,” Chanyeol rubs his face.

 

“But it’s not easy to back just like that. I…” Chanyeol takes a deep breath. “I made a life out of here, Jongin. I can’t just leave… not _like_ that. Baekhyun… I cannot leave Baekhyun.”

 

“I would like to meet Baekhyun one of these days,” Jongin says. “You’ve changed a lot, hyung. You look humbled and more put up. You look happier. New York has been good for you.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

“But your father, hyung,” Jongin continues. “Your father needs you. I’m sure Junmyeon-hyung already told you. I heard my father talking to yours. They’re worried that the king might have to step down soon. But without the Crown Prince around, it would surely be chaotic. Some people want the throne for themselves. You know that.”

 

“Just give me a little bit more time, Jongin. I will sort this out as painless as possible.”Chanyeol pleads.

 

 

 

 

FOR THE FIRST TIME, Baekhyun invites Chanyeol out for a date.

 

“Where are we going, fireball? Why are you keeping this a secret?” Chanyeol asks as his small love pulls him towards the bus station. “If we go in Vegas and get married ala Joe Jonas and Sophie Turner, then I would gladly agree. Are the ring pops ready? And oh, our officiant – that Elvis impersonator – must look like Elvis.”

 

“Shut up,” Baekhyun laughs. “I can’t even afford a flight ticket to Vegas. Let me sell some of my artworks first so I can buy you a ring pop.”

 

“True,” Chanyeol nods. “We can do it here in Manhattan then.”

 

The two share a laugh.

 

“But seriously, fireball, where are we headed?” Chanyeol asks once more when they are already seated on the bus.

 

“I’m baring a part of my life to you. I’m letting you meet my family,” Baekhyun says in a quiet, serene voice.

 

“Oh my god,” Chanyeol shakes his head. “Marriage starts with meet-the-family. Are the ring pops really ready?”

 

Chanyeol lets out a nervous laugh.

 

Although still teasing, the prince suddenly feels cold. How do boyfriends even act in front of their boyfriends’ parents? Do Baekhyun’s parents even know that their son is gay and is dating him? Are Baekhyun’s parents the traditional Koreans? Has Baekhyun ever talked to his parents about him? To be honest, he would be really sad if Baekhyun haven’t.

 

And most of all, what if Baekhyun’s parents know of him as the Crown Prince of Korea? Unlike Baekhyun, Chen, and Kyungsoo, some Koreans living in America may still have connection back at their nation.

 

How will Chanyeol act in front of them?

 

There is always a million possibilities of Chanyeo fucking it up in front of _the_ parents.

 

“Calm down, giant,” Baekhyun nudges him. “I can see your worried face. Don’t worry I’m sure my family will love you. You are my boyfriend for a reason.”

 

Somehow, that made Chanyeol feel at ease.

 

It does not take long before they reach a small, homely-looking building. Chanyeol surmises that there are two floors. The lawn is wide enough for children to play around. The prince also notices the paper bag that Baekhyun brought which contains chocolate bars and candies.

 

_Does he have a lot of siblings? Or nieces and nephews perhaps?_

 

Baekhyhun’s home is located in the suburbs – away from the fast-paced Manhattan. The place is quiet and peaceful. As Chanyeol roams his eyes around, he finally notices the sign on the picket fence:

 

_St. Joseph’s Home for Angels_

It is an orphanage ran by nuns.

 

Chanyeol looks at Baekhyun, asking for confirmation silently.

 

“Yes, I grew up here. Don’t know who my real parents are, but found a genuine family in this small abode. Welcome home, Loey.”

 

Chanyeol’s eyes almost tears up as soon as they open the door. Kids, of different races, run towards Baekhyun, welcoming him with squeals and hugs.

 

“Baekhyunnie! Did you bring chocolates again?!”

 

“Will you sleepover like last time?!”

 

“Who’s that tall guy next to you?!”

 

“He has funny ears!”

 

Laughter fills the small hallway leading to the front door.

 

“Children! You need to stay quiet if you want Baekhyunnie to answer all your questions,” Baekhyun chuckles as he raises the paper bag higher. “Before I give you the goods, you must all promise me that you will share with everyone! No fighting, alright?”

 

“Yes!”

 

It is awkward at first. The kids are obviously wary of the tall stranger, but Baekhyun becomes their bridge. Slowly, Chanyeol earns the heart of the children. It costed him a few bruises here and there though because of the slapstick technique he used to gain the favor of the children. It didn’t take long before he has two toddlers sitting on his lap, laughing at his stories.

 

Baekhyun on the other side of the room just eyes him and smiles upon seeing how natural Loey looked with the children.

 

 _He will be a good father someday._ Baekhyun thinks.

 

“Okay, children!” Baekhyun claps twice to get the attention the horde of kids. “Chow time! Come to the dining hall now.”

 

Hungry children run towards the dining room. Chanyeol gets up, picking up the two toddlers, protecting them from the swoosh of ravenous youngsters.

 

Chanyeol and Baekhyun sit next to each other. However, they have little chances for interaction. The kids are an energetic bunch and the two adults have to cater to their needs. Some of the children are still learning how to use their spoon and fork. Others are old enough to feed on their own. It is messy and chaotic, but it is fun and lighthearted.

 

“Loey,” a sweet voice called him. “Say ahhhh.”

 

Chanyeol looks to his right and sees Vivi, a sweet girl who is just a little over four, pushing her spoon towards his mouth.

 

“Oh, Vivi, there’s no food on your spoon though?” Chanyeol asked in confusion.

 

Vivi pouts and Baekhyun chuckles.

 

“Rule 101 on children: you must accept food whether it is imaginary or not,” Baekhyun lectures him. “It will break their hearts if you don’t.”

 

“Oh,” Chanyeol says turning to Vivi. “Feed me again, princess?”

 

“Okay!” Vivi brightens as she scoops invisible soup from her still empty bowl. “Say ahhh!”

 

Chanyeol opens his mouth and bends a little to let Vivi reach him. He chews animatedly, making Vivi giggle.

 

“Hmnnn! Delicious!” He exclaims.

 

“You called me princess. Does that mean you’re my prince?” Vivi innocently asks.

 

Chanyeol stiffens.

 

It is a perfect opportunity to reveal his identity to Baekhyun. He looks to his left and sees Baekhyun animatedly talking to a baby boy, feeding the tot baby food. Baekhyun has already revealed parts of him. It’s high time for Chanyeol to reveal his own secrets. Furthermore, Chanyeol’s time with Baekhyun is now very limited.

 

Soon, he has to leave.

 

Chanyeol has apprehensions.

 

 _Not now…_ The prince decides.

 

“I can’t be your prince, Vivi,” Chanyeol calmly says.

 

“I can’t,” the prince continues as his eyes follow Baekhyun.

 

Baekhyun. Lovely, spunky Baekhyun.

 

_I can’t be your prince. I can’t._

 

 

 

 

BAEKHYUN IS NERVOUS. His eyes flutter around the gallery space and viewing room, trying to find familiar, friendly faces. His professors are there - taking advantage of the situation by talking to the who's who in the art industry. Famous personalities also litter the space, all holding on to their champagne flutes while discussing artworks that caught their attention. Prolific art curators all over the world are present, taking notes of the newbies that have the potential in making it big in the industry.

 

And Baekhyun is one of them.

 

Although not the only artist featured in the showcase, Baekhyun is one of the neophytes who are making a buzz among the art connoisseurs.

 

 _Fresh Blood: Millennials Shaping Contemporary Art_ \- the exhibition is entitled. It features young artists all over New York who are influencing the way modern art is created, viewed, and consumed. It ranges from paintings to art installations to fashion. It is such a huge event that Baekhyun could feel himself stiffen whenever someone passes by his collection.

 

The greatest enemy of an artist is self doubt.

 

His professor has once told him. Baekhyun, at that moment, thinks that his skills are not enough to be featured in an art gallery as huge as Hauser and Wirth. He feels small compared to the more well-known newbies.

 

"You have one good collection here," an art curator, Massimiliano Gioni, pats his shoulder to congratulate him. "Any plans of selling them? My art gallery would be delighted to feature some."

 

Gioni is one of the influential art curators. The Italian has featured upcoming young artists and is able to integrate the modern and the old, the extremes and the mainstreams, to create an inclusive art space that everyone would enjoy.

 

"Thank you, Sir," Baekhyun shakes the curators' hand. "Selling starts after my graduation exhibit. My university wants to showcase this collection in our university gallery after its Hauser and Wirth's debut."

 

"A good move by the university," Mr. Gioni nods. "Would you perhaps agree to create a piece for a new exhibition I'm putting up? I'll leave you my calling card. Ring me up when you're free for a quick coffee. I would like to discuss my plans for the new showcase."

 

Baekhyun gladly accepts the card, keeping it inside his suit pocket. It is the second calling card he has received for that day. The first one is Hauser and Wirth's Liberte Nuti, International Senior Director. Hauser and Wirth is known for its superb care of its artists. If Baekhyun would accept being the gallery's invitation to make him an exclusive artist, Baekhyun's career would be paved. However, Baekhyun feels his art would be restricted if he ever accepts. Galleries have an image and brand to maintain after all.

 

He needs to ask Loey for an advice. The guy, albeit his goofy and playful facade, actually has depth and perception. Their late night talks are a proof of that. Baekhyun can talk to Loey about anything under the sun. That  is how comfortable they have become. Loey has become is friend, a confidant - an indispensable existence that Baekhyun could probably now live without.

 

Speaking of the devil, Baekhyun sees Loey walking towards him with a huge smile on his face and arms wide open. The artist automatically snuggles inside, the taller loudly kissing his temples.

 

"I'm so proud of you, fireball."

 

Loey wears his trademark black oversized hoodie, which Baekhyun loves to steal and wear to university, and a ball cap – the hat covers more than half of Loey’s face, hiding his identity from the public.

 

Loey always dresses _that_ way – as if he is hiding from someone.

 

"All of this is because of you and your meddlesome nature," Baekhyun teases. "Thank you for pushing me beyond my boundaries and into the unfamiliar."

 

"Aw," Loey coos. "You do know that I'm always here to support you, right?”

 

“Right,” Baekhyun nods.

 

“Now, will Mr. Artist show me his collection?"

 

"What a demanding viewer," Baekhyun teases.

 

"What?" Loey's eyes doubles, looking comical which makes the artist laugh. "I have boyfriend privileges."

 

The two move around, Baekhyun patiently explaining each and every artwork he created to Loey.

 

The very first painting in the collection is _Awakening -_  a man with his head lying on a table full of different cups of coffee. The man, seemingly lethargic, has his eyes closed, sleeping. Contradictions lie in that painting alone. Coffee usually wakes people up, but in this case, even with the little army of coffee cups, the subject is still lethargic and sleepy.

 

Or perhaps, the painting is an image before full awakening - the subject seconds away from fully getting up. The full cups is a sign that the subject has yet to drink coffee.

 

"The title is very apt," Loey nods to himself. "Great work you've done here, fireball."

 

“Thanks.”

 

They move on to the next one – _Hope._ Hope is a painting of a lady, sitting on top of a huge boulder. She is holding on desperately to a harp with broken strings. The lady has her eyes blindfolded, her ears near the broken strings of the harp that she is playing.

 

“This is hope for me,” Baekhyun explains. “The lady, although knowing her broken harp will never create a sound, is still patiently playing and listening. She has so much hope that it prompted her to play and create a sound out of something broken, desperately holding on.”

 

“Why is she wearing blindfolds though?” Loey asks. “Does that mean hope is blind for you?”

 

“No,” Baekhyun shakes his head. “Hope makes her see in a different way. Blind people have stronger sense of touch and hearing. If you blindfold yourself, your hearing is heightened. That is what she is doing – so hopeful to hear a sound that she chooses to temporarily restrict her sense of sight.”

 

The last painting is _Love._

 

Loey stops in realization.

 

Baekhyun has painted him and called him _Love._

 

The subject, Loey obviously, is sitting with his back turned to the audience. Only his side view is seen. From the eyes to the nose to the lips, Loey is a hundred percent sure that it is him. His broad shoulders are highlighted by the cream-colored coat he is wearing in the painting.

 

The subject is sitting down – a table at his back. He is solemnly looking down at the empty chair next to him. And on the table is an empty cup that is turned upside down.

 

“This is _Love,”_ Baekhyun says. “From the full cups in _Awakening,_ the man decides to drink coffee after _Hope_ played its harp for him. Now, he finds _Love_ sitting, looking at the empty chair next to it, waiting for the man in _Awakening_.”

 

“You,” Loey is lost for words. “You are the subject in _Awakening –_ the man sleeping through all those cups of coffee and I… I am _Love.”_

 

“Yes,” Baekhyun nods. “You would probably understand better if I show you that painting I have been keeping away from you.”

 

The artist pulls his boyfriend away from the horde of people into the special room dedicated to featured artists. Although a small room, Baekhyun is grateful that they are given a private space to keep paintings that they don’t want to add to the exhibit.

 

It is the painting that Loey calls mysterious – the painting that is not worth keeping according to Baekhyun. The artist is only looking for the perfect chance to dispose it – to bring it back to its original and rightful owner.

 

The painting is seated on an easel. A white cloth is draped over it, covering the artwork fully. Baekhyun slowly tugs the cloth and reveals what the painting really is.

 

Loey’s face pales at the sight of the portrait painting.

 

“This is Wu Shixun, the heir to Longfor Properties of China.”

 

 

 

 

THE PAINTING SHAKES CHANYEOL’S WORLD. Wu Shixun, or Oh Sehun, is his faraway cousin. News sites always connect the Sehun to the royal family of Korea. If Baekhyun knew Sehun, then there is a huge possibility of him knowing who Chanyeol really is. His hands begin shaking uncontrollably and his lips are pressed in a straight, thin line.

 

_Did Baekhyun know about him all along?_

“Can you believe it?” Baekhyun shakes his head. “A poor man like me meeting one of China’s richest heirs? I heard he’s also connected to the royal family in some Asian countries, but I don’t really know about royalties in the East. I’ve been living in the other half of the globe, after all.”

 

Chanyeol releases a relieved sigh. He is not yet ready.

                                                                                                           

How will Baekhyun react if he knows he is a Crown Prince? Will Baekhyun’s perception of him change? Will it reiterate how he is good for nothing – how he is nothing without his name and his crown?

 

Chanyeol chuckles bitterly.

 

He, indeed, has a hollow existence.

 

“Why did you paint him then?” Chanyeol asks.

 

Baekhyun chuckles sadly. “Would you believe me if I said he’s been an important part of my life?”

 

Chanyeol lets Baekhyun continue.

 

“He studied here in New York for his Bachelor’s Degree. Met him in the café. He’s a patron there,” the artist explains. “At first, he is just interested in my art. Kyungsoo likes to hang my paintings in the café. We knew he is an heir to a Chinese conglomerate. A bunch of girls tailing after him told us.”

 

Oh Sehun – Chanyeol knows him all too well. _Small world, small, small world._

“We always talked about arts. He is the one who told me to make latte art too. We grew closer until we started dating. I knew he is a prince and he is out of reach, but a poor artist can dream, you know? Dreams sustain our creativity.”

 

Baekhyun now looks sad.

 

Chanyeol looks at the painting. Sehun, the subject, is sitting on a chair in the café, reading a book, the sunlight gently shining upon him.

 

“The painting is called _Warmth._ He gave me that,” Baekhyun continues. “We are together for a really long while… the whole duration of his study here. When he graduated, he goes back to China, but we still kept in contact. We met every now and then with him flying over to New York when he is free.”

 

Freedom is not for heirs. Chanyeol assumes that Sehun had almost no free time.

 

_How did Baekhyun survive that kind of relationship?_

 

“He did not fly that often. I guess being the heir to a huge company is too much of a responsibility. We seldom saw each other. The meetups become lesser and lesser until I heard nothing from him. I tried reaching out, but I cannot get through. No one knew about me. I was kept a secret.”

 

Baekhyun’s voice begins shaking. Chanyeol pulls him closer and comforts him through a tight hug. The prince has already an inkling on what happened between Sehun and Baekhyun.

 

“Then, I just heard the news that he’s getting married. He has been engaged to another person chosen by his father. I even went to China to see him – for us to end it formally, but he would not see me.”

 

Chanyeol closes his eyes tightly at the statement, both anger and jealousy bubbling inside him.

 

“This painting is supposed to be my gift to him, but I guess I will never be able to give it to him now. I was a wreck when he left and never came back. I stopped painting for a while. Slowly, I got back to it… and then you came along, Loey. _Awakening_ is the start. You begin to wake me up from the dark that almost consumed me. You gave me _Hope._ And now, I know you are _Love.”_

“I love you, Baekhyun.”

 

Chanyeol says it for the first time, kissing Baekhyun’s lips sweetly. “Oh God, I really love you.”

 

The prince feels pride swelling in his heart.

 

He is _Love._

Baekhyun sees him as _Love._

Sehun may be _Warmth_ but nothing beats the fire of _Love._

 

Chanyeol raises Baekhyun’s face so he can look straight at the latters eyes and sternly tells the artist:

 

“Oh Sehun, really? This freakishly handsome heir? You have such terrible taste in men. So vanilla.”

 

 

 

 

“I’LL BE GOING TO YALE FOR MY GRADUATE PROGRAM!”

 

Baekhyun yells as soon as Chanyeol opens the door for the artist. The prince winces as the artist launches himself to the former’s body, clinging onto Chanyeol tightly. Baekhyun’s legs are wrapped around the taller’s waist while his arms are hanging onto the the latter’s neck. Fortunately, Chanyeol’s body is strong enough to carry his uber excited boyfriend.

 

Baekhyun rains kisses on the prince’s face, the smooching sounds so loud that Chanyeol feels like his boyfriend is planting hickeys all over.

 

“Wait, fireball. What did you say? I didn’t capture your words.”

 

Although Chanyeol loves the attention he is getting, he still didn’t get what Baekhyun had just yelled. Did he hear him correctly? All the prince could retain are the words Yale and Graduate Program. By deduction, he thinks that Baekhyun just got a scholarship from the elite Fine Arts program of the well-known university.

 

“I’m going to Yale! I got into their scholarship program!”

 

“Holy fuck!” Chanyeol howls in glee. “My talented boyfriend is going to Yale!”

 

Chanyeol spins Baekhyun around the space of his small room, making his little love squeal in delight and thrill. The prince ends the short go around by falling onto the bed with Baekhyun on top of his chest. Their eyes meet and both chuckle at the situation they are in.

 

“You’re so childish,” Baekhyun teases.

 

“But you love me.”

 

“Yeah, I probably do.”

 

Baekhyun leans in and captures Chanyeol’s lips. The prince smiles into the kiss. He likes where this is leading. _Celebratory sex?_

 

The artist takes it upon himself to straddle Chanyeol after taking off his own top and bottom, not minding where they landed as he throws them away. This time, Baekhyun is leading. Chanyeol lets him and relaxes, enjoying the show and what is to come. Although still fully clothed, the prince could feel excitement tingling.

 

Sex with Baekhyun is always mind blowing and cock-swelling.

 

Baekhyun slowly opens the zip of his trousers, building up his agony at the snail pace his boyfriend is going at. The artist takes out his penis and puts it in his mouth. Baekhyun’s mouth feels moist and warm, making blood go down his member. His boyfriend’s tongue skillfully snakes around him, consuming him and making him big and hard.

 

It is racking – the pace that Baekhyun is going – slowly and carefully.

 

Chanyeol tried to push himself deeper, but Baekhyun holds onto his thighs tightly to stop him. His boyfriend makes eye contact as he pays particular attention to Chanyeol’s tip, swirling his tongue around the sensitive spot – almost making the prince blow up.

 

The taller could feel it building up. Baekhyun releases him with a loud ‘pop.’

 

All the while Chanyeol was inside Baekhyun’s mouth, the latter’s fingers were already preparing his own hole, stretching it and making sure that it would welcome Chanyeol’s girth.

 

Foregoing protection, Baekhyun lines himself up on Chanyeol’s penis. Slowly, he mounts the prince as his hand guides Chanyeol to his hole. Once Chanyeol is deep inside the him, Baekhyun begins to rotate his hips and rides the taller. Baekhyun feels warm and tender. Chanyeol might go crazy at this rate.

 

Baekhyun is fast and precise. Each movement and friction is building momentum. Chanyeol just lays down and enjoys the sight. His boyfriend, at that moment, looks beautiful and strong as he takes on Chanyeol’s full size.

 

Baekhyun feels tight, his hole clenching onto Chanyeol. It swallows the giant wholly, leaving no part of the limb untouched. As Baekhyun bounces, Chanyeol’s erection grows larger and harder. He is near his tipping point and is about to burst.

 

It is a delightful sensation – something that goes beyond simple sexual pleasure. Something is pulling him closer to Baekhyun. It feels as if a special kind of warmth slowly passes from Baekhyun to Chanyeol, working its way through the latter and consuming him wholly.

 

The act cannot be confined within the word ‘sex.’

 

Chanyeol bursts open, painting Baekhyun white. Baekhyun comes soon after.

 

This must be what making love feels like.

 

“Your thighs are a miracle,” Chanyeol says in between pants. “How did you endure the squat when you just rode me to seventh heaven?”

 

“My thighs are fucking burning,” Baekhyun admits. “But anything for you, boyfriend.”

 

“Oh wow,” Chanyeol realizes. “We should do this more often.”

 

The artist, who is currently lying on Chanyeol’s chest, raises his head to look at the taller in aghast. “Really? We have so much sex that I’m worried tenants on the third floor will hear us and complain one of these days.”

 

Chanyeol chuckles, kissing Baekhyun’s forehead loudly and leaving the area a tinge of pink. “Sorry, I cannot get enough of my boyfriend who is going to Yale.”

 

Baekhyun slaps his chest. “Now I’m a little bit shy. Can you believe it, Loey? I’m going to Yale – the university of my dreams. Sometimes, I feel like I’m still dreaming.”

 

“I’m really proud of you, fireball. You deserve to see your effort and hard work come to fruition.”

 

Chanyeol is sincere – he is really happy for Baekhyun. At the same time, he is afraid. Baekhyun is that kind of person who knows what he wants. The artist is decisive and far-sighted. What Baekhyun wants, Baekhyun gets because he works for it. The painter is so sure of his life – of what is to come and how to deal with the future.

 

Unlike Baekhyun, Chanyeol does not even know his dream. He is a prince and princes have a little room for dreaming. Everything is dictated upon him. He will be king – there is no other dream. He will lead the nation, and he must work, study, and train for that even if his passion lies somewhere else.

 

Freedom for princes like Chanyeol is rare.

 

Chanyeol is in a limbo. What does he really want to do with his life? Does he want to lead a nation? Is he ready for the gravity of that kind of responsibility.

 

Most of all, what is his dream?

 

Unlike most children in kindergarten, no one ever really asked the young prince on what he wants to become when he grows up.

 

Because everything is already served on the table. Everything about Chanyeol is already pre-determined.

 

“I’m reaching my dreams, Loey,” Baekhyun starts. “But you never shared yours. What’s your dream, giant?”

 

Chanyeol looks down at Baekhyun. _How did I become so lucky to have an angel land on my arms like this?_

“Honestly, I don’t know,” Chanyeol admits. “I’ve never really thought about it. Now that you’ve asked me, I don’t know what to answer.”

 

“That’s alright,” Baekhyun comforts him. “You can discover what you want to do with your life. No need to rush. Take your time. I’m just here. We’re still young.”

 

Chanyeol hugs his boyfriend tightly in response. “Yes, no need to rush.”

 

“Let’s find your dream.”

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

CHANYEOL IS MISSING.

 

Baekhyun wakes up the next day without the man by his side. Loey must have gone somewhere, perhaps the grocery store? Baekhyun knows Loey's cafe shifts by heart. That day is Loey's rest day. Baekhyun looks around the taller's room, finding a piece of paper that the taller may have left. His boyfriend does not leave his side without a note or a message where he went to. This is not the first time that Baekhyun wakes up with the space next to his bed gone cold, hence he did not worry.

 

Baekhyun picks up his boyfriend's shirt and wears it when he did not find his.

 

Baekhyun goes on his day as usual - goes to school then to the cafe for his part time job. Although, he does not forget to send a message to Loey asking for the latter's location. He tries calling him too but it is left unanswered.

 

_Weird._ The artist observes Loey would usually be delighted to receive a call from him. The taller never missed a single call from Baekhyun. _Perhaps, he is busy?_ Baekhyun reasons out.

 

After Baekhyun's shift at the cafe, he goes straight to his unit. Although not a very good cook himself, there has been a couple of times when Baekhyun cooked for the giant. Working in the cafe has its perks. Baekhyun, through Kyungsoo's guidance, has learned how to cook simple dishes. Kyungsoo has also introduced Korean cuisine to him. Baekhyun knows how much Loey's palate has been craving for Korean food. Baekhyun once surprised him by cooking _kimchi jigae_ or kimchi stew.

 

Perhaps, Baekhyun can cook that for Loey that night.

 

Baekhyun, upon entering Loey's unit, checks his phone. There is still no response from his boyfriend. His forehead scrunches in worry. This is longest time he has no contact with the man. It is almost a day since he has last seen or heard from his boyfriend. Baekhyun tries to call him once again but the call goes unanswered. He dials Loey's number for a few more times, but every call is unreturned.

 

Baekhyun begins to worry. He sends a message to his and Loey's mutual friends who are mostly people at the cafe. However, everyone bears a negative response that they haven't seen even the shadow of the man.

 

"Hey, Loey, please call me back if you hear this."

 

The artist leaves a voice message to Loey.

 

Maybe Loey will come home soon?

 

Baekhyun hopes so.

 

The painter starts preparing the ingredients for kimchi stew. Fortunately, he and Loey stock up the pantry and recently did some grocery shopping. Ever since the incident when Loey turned all the fire alarms because of his chaotic cooking, Baekhyun has taken it upon himself to guide Loey whenever he plans to cook (for the survival of every tenant in that building). Baekhyun has taken over his boyfriend's kitchen.

 

It does not take long for the stew to finish cooking. Now, Baekhyun has nothing to do but to wait for Loey's return. He sets up the table for two, religiously making sure that utensils are in order. All that is missing is Loey.

 

Baekhyun sits on Loey's bed and surfs the internet to kill time as he waits. After a few more minutes, Baekhyun becomes bored and completely lies down on the bed. He sees the table set up and makes a mental note to heat up the food once Loey returns because, with the amount of time that has already passed, Baekhyun is sure that the food has already gone cold.

 

The artist closes his eyes. Today was tiring. His studies is demanding so much from him. Ever since he has been featured in Hauser and Wirth, his professors' expectation of him has doubled, putting pressure and tension not just on him but on the whole class. Baekhyun is beginning to feel ostracized. His professors has exhibited preferential treatment for him and this does not translate well with his peers. Rumors has started going around that he only got featured because of the professors blatant favoritism and connections.

 

He wants to prove them all wrong. He got in because of his skills and not because of others' influence.

 

It was also a particularly tiring day at the cafe. Finals season is around the corner. Sleep deprived college students flock the cafe to get their bitter sustenance. Coffee intake during this season has increased, which means more profit for the business but also more work. It is more difficult to handle and please customers who are already either tense or stressed about their upcoming finals. A simple spark could fuse a fire. A simple order messed up would cause a chain of negative reaction. Also, students tend to camp in, making the cafe more crowded than usual. This means that the staff has to clean a lot more than necessary.

 

Baekhyun, with all these troubles in his mind, begins to drift away and sleep.

 

Loey, when he returns, would just wake him up.

 

The kimchi stew, served on the table, has gone colder.

 

 

 

 

CHANYEOL IS DEFINITELY MISSING.

 

It is the second day and Baekhyun still has no news of the man. He begins to worry. The artist has asked Grace if she saw Loey. The last time Grace saw her tenant was when Loey went out. The CCTV footage shows Baekhyun's boyfriend leaving their building. At least, they know that Loey has gone somewhere... And that _somewhere_ is what Baekhyun is trying to look for.

 

Kyungsoo urges him to file a missing person case. Baekhyun does, but the police does not guarantee that they would be able to find Loey.

 

All Baekhyun knows about Loey is his name. He does  not know anything about family members, relatives, or friends that he may have contacted. Baekhyun only has a few pictures of his boyfriend, most of them are selfies that Loey himself has taken using Baekhyun's phone. From the latest CCTV footage of their building, it also seems like Loey's case is not an involuntary disappearance. All the police could do is file paperwork. Legally, Loey has no obligation to return since he is of legal age and of different nationality.

 

The police has found one last CCTV footage of Loey in the airport. Once he went inside the port, he is quickly directed by a Korean Air steward to the its VIP lounge.

 

It seems like Loey voluntarily exited New York and flew back home.

 

Dread starts filling Baekhyun's heart. Did Loey just leave him? His clothes are still inside his room. His favorite hoodie is still there. Grace tries to contact her tenant too, but the call is unanswered. Loey, apparently, has already paid his one-year rent in full. The landlady decided to let Loey's things remain in his room, but after his contract is through, she has to eject his things.

 

Baekhyun cries over the next nights

 

It is llike Sehun all over again.

 

He tries to hide it from the people in the cafe, but he knows that they can see how baggy his eyes are in the morning. No one talks about what happened. No one mentions Loey's name. After a few weeks of no trace from Loey, Kyungsoo decided to hire a replacement.

 

However, Baekhyun is still hopeful - that Loey will return.

 

Baekhyun has put up a front. He smiles. He laughs. He still paints. It is as if nothing happened. It is his way of coping with the situation.

 

He trusts that Loey will come back to him.

 

Whatever it takes.

 

_Whatever it takes._

 

 

 

 

IT'S HAPPENING AGAIN. Baekhyun promised himself that he will never be burnt by the same fire twice, but look where he is right now. Sehun cut all of his communication with him while Loey disappeared completely. His peers call it ghosting. _Well, Happy Fucking Halloween to me._ Baekhyun bitterly congratulates himself for letting this happen again.

 

But he really hopes Loey would be different from Sehun.

 

Even though it has been a two months since Loey disappeared without a trace, Baekhyun is still hopeful, waiting for a call from his boyfriend (if he can still call Loey that). He honestly does not know what their current standing is. Should he start referring to Loey as an ex-boyfriend? But Loey is not that type of person. He may be naughty at times, but he is a man of principle - he would never leave Baekhyun without a reason.

 

So, here is Baekhyun wanting to know that reason.

 

He tried asking Grace about Loey's background, but the landlady does not even know anything about her tenant. All Baekhyun knew about Loey is his phone number. It is at this moment that Baekhyun realized how little he knew about the man. This realization hurt. Did Loey ever trust him enough to let him in? He has been kept in the dark. Heck, Baekhyun does not even know anything about Loey's family - how many siblings he has, where are his parents, and why he is in New York - all the little, important details, Baekhyun knows nothing.

 

Perhaps, Loey has reasons - reasons that he cannot disclose to the artist.

 

Should he go to South Korea to find answers?

 

Even though he is Korean, Baekhyun does not know anything about his home country. He even has no recollections of it. The only memory he remembers is the elevator of the building he used to live in. It is the building where children given up for adoption are placed. Baekhyun, until the age of three, grew up in that building until an American couple adopted him and brought him to New York.  The days he spent with his foster parents were blissful, until that grim accident that took away his parents life. He was seven at that time. He was then sent to the orphanage.

 

Baekhyun knows how to speak Korean. His foster parents made sure that he is still in touch with his language. He also retains his real surname: Byun.

 

It is an endless loop of self-doubt. Was it his fault that Loey left? It is the second time someone ghosted him. Maybe, the problem lies with him? Did he not love him enough? Baekhyun could be rough sometimes, but he is genuine when  he said he loved Loey.

 

Maybe Loey is finding himself, his dream? Baekhyun would understand if Loey wants to travel the world to find himself, as long as at the end of the journy, he would come back to him. However, Baekhyun would much prefer it if he was part of that journey.

 

Because for Baekhyun, that is what love is.

 

Baekhyun sighs as he picks up his brush, stopping midway when he realizes that he does not have the will to paint. His canvass remains bare. Creativity has eluded him.

 

_"It has been two months without contact, Hyun."_

 

Kyungsoo tells him it's time to move on and pick himself up. The ball is in Loey's court. Baekhyun has done his best trying to contact the man, but he gets no response. The number he has been calling has been cut off. Now, Baekhyun has no way to reach him. It is in Loey's prerogative to make a move and reach out to Baekhyun. That is if the man still wants to.

 

Baekhyun will just stay in New York, his number and address remain unchanged, in hopes that someday, Loey will find his way back to him - way back home.

 

His phone rings. Baekhyun, at the speed of lightning, gets it and  answers hurriedly when he sees an unregistered number calling.

 

"Hello?" Baekhyun huffs.

 

"Hey, Baekhyun. It's me."

 

 

 

 

WINTER IN NEW YORK HAS ALWAYS BEEN HARSH AND UNFORGIVING. Baekhyun blows air into his frozen hands. He has been waiting for a while now for that person. He is seated in the bench located in the more secluded area of the park. Since it was cold, there are only a few people scattered all over the huge park. It is the perfect meetup place.

 

Baekhyun could feel his heart beating faster. It's not everyday that you receive a call from an ex asking you to meetup secretly.

 

The artist fixes the canvass wrapped in Manila paper so that it will stand against the bench. He brought along the medium-sized painting with him since it is the perfect chance to give it to its original and rightful owner - the subject of the artwork.

 

Baekhyun taps his foot on the ground with a silent beat, dreading as the minutes pass by. Will he get stood up? That would definitely be a blow to his pride. He is not a puppy waiting for his owner. He looks at his phone and checks the time. He has been in the park for fifteen minutes now. The person he is meeting is also fifteen minutes late.

 

"Baek."

 

He looks up and sees the face of the man he once loved.

 

Seeing Sehun's face used  to affect him, but right now, he feels nothing. Baekhyun remembers the face, but the feelings are completely gone. It is a little bit reassuring to know that Sehun is out of his system, wholly.

 

Oh Sehun is wearing a black coat with his cap on, trying to be furtive.

 

"Sehun," Baekhyun nods. "You've come."

 

"A little too late, actually," the man shrugs, taking a seat beside the artist. "How have you been, Baek?"

 

"Really good," Baekhyun admits, eyes looking forward and not sparing his seatmate a glance. "I was featured in Hauser and Wirth and was offered to be an exclusive artist for the art gallery.  Also, Gioni asked me to create a piece for his newest exhibit. Hauser and Wirth also gave me a graduate program scholarship at Yale. Life has been good for me overall."

 

"I'm glad you're reaching your dreams, Baek," Sehun sincerely conveys.

 

"I also met someone."

 

Baekhyun pauses. Silence reigns. The artist is trying to gauge the Chinese heir's reaction with that statement. Honestly, Baekhyun has no idea on why Sehun asked to meet up out of the blue.

 

"That's... That's great."

 

"Why did you call me up after all these years, Hun?"

 

"I know it's very late but I want to apologize. You deserve that," Sehun explains. "I'm really sorry for leaving you, Baek. I was young and stupid at that time. The pressure my parents was putting on me is enough for me to crumble and give in. I owe you an apology."

 

"I've already forgiven you a long time ago," Baekhyun says. "Even if you weren't sorry. You've been an important part of my life too. But that chapter of my life... I choose to close it."

 

"And I'm here to formally do that," Sehun continues. "It's long overdue, but let's break up."

 

"Yeah, let's break up."

 

The silence that reign after is comforting. It feels like a thorn has been uprooted -  a little bit painful but necessary to heal and to be comfortable again. The cold breeze of the winter is soothing the two souls that have found each other and are now parting, saying their farewells.

 

"My fiancé is a good man," Sehun says afterwards. "I want to be a better man for him. I was not the best for you, Baek. Now, I want to make things right for my fiancé. He still thinks I'm in love with you. He is still haunted by us. I want to cut all ties with you so that I can move forward with him."

 

"You got lucky with him," Baekhyun replies. "Please do treasure him, Hun."

 

"What about you? You said you met someone."

 

"I'm…" Baekhyun feels a lodge in his throat. "I'm still waiting for him to come back to me."

 

"I hope you'll be happier with him than you've ever been with me."

 

"Thanks," Baekhyun smiles a little. "By the way, I have one final gift for you."

 

Sehun looks at the painting wrapped in Manila paper. Without even tearing the cover, the Chinese heir knew all too well what is inside the wrapped canvass.

 

"I can't accept this, Baek."

 

"It's rightfully yours. I'm just giving it back to you."

 

Sehun stands up, pulling Baekhyun with him. They stand together under the streetlight, the taller holding onto the artists' hands.

 

"May I have one final hug? For old times' sake?"

 

"For old times' sake," Baekhyun nods.

 

Sehun pulls him closer, wrapping his arms around the man. He hugs Baekhyun with tenderness, reliving the last warmth of, perhaps, one of his greatest loves. He closes his eyes and breathes in the scent he loved the most. He kisses Baekhyun's temple gently, his lips resting onto Baekhyun's forehead for a few seconds to relish the last moments.

 

Baekhyun's painting of Sehun will be a poignant reminder for the heir that he has hurt someone he held dearly.

 

 

 

 

BAEKHYUN'S TICKET TO KOREA COMES TO HIM IN THE FORM OF AN INVITATION.

It has been half a year since Loey vanished, swept away by the times.

 

He does a double take as his professor hands him the coveted letter. The seal of the royal family is stamped straight on the center of the flap of the envelope. The letter is directly addressed to him, his name written neatly at the back of the envelope.

 

"What's this?" Baekhyun asks. He has never received a letter from any royal family in the world.

 

"The royal family of South Korea is inviting you to a thanksgiving dinner," his professor explains. "It seems like they have heard about a Korean making buzz in the arts industry here in New York. They want to talk to you together with other Koreans all over the world who are leaving their marks on different industries. It's a good publicity and exposure. My advice is for you to take it and go to Korea."

 

All Baekhyun could think about is Loey.

 

This is a good opportunity for him to look for the giant. Going to Korea means being a world closer to Loey and the probability of him finding the man increases ten folds. Baekhyun just needs to find the man and ask for a reason why he left without a word.

 

What does Baekhyun feel? Anger has already subsided. All Baekhyun wants is to see Loey once more.

 

That is how Baekhyun finds himself on a plane to Korea, his home country. He has not stepped in that land ever since he was five years old. He knows no one and nothing. He did not even make a research about the royal family before boarding the plane because his head is full of thoughts on how to find Loey instead. He is a little bit afraid, but the royal family made sure that his every need is catered. Upon landing, someone from the palace will pick him up and drive him to the palace where the few and limited invitees will stay.

 

Baekhyun does not even have a plan. Kyungsoo gives him Kim Jongin's number, who is apparently Loey's friend in Korea. The man went to the café once to visit Loey where Kyungsoo also met him. Jongin left his number with Kyungsoo in hopes that the latter would share his receipes. Baekhyun laughs dryly. He does not even know Loey's best friend. How can he call himself Loey's boyfriend?

 

The artist is brought out of his stupor when a man in a black suit, wearing a button of the seal of he royal family, approaches him.

 

"Mr. Byun?"

 

"Yes, that's me," Baekhyun nods.

 

"I'm Kim Yunho and I'm here to take you to the palace."

 

Jet lag is catching up on Baekhyun and he wants nothing more than a comfortable bed to sleep in. Yunho must have noticed how tired he is. The car ride to the palace is quiet. Baekhyun closes his eyes to rest a little.

 

It feels surreal - breathing the same air and being under the same sky as Loey. He still does not know where the man is, but Baekhyun has a gut feeling that he will he see him soon. The whole trip is really for Baekhyun to look for his lost love. He needs to contact Kim Jongin for a start. Baekhyun holds the paper that contains the number tightly. What if Jongin does not respond? What will Baekhyun do then?

 

His mind is full of these kind of uncertainties. He is afraid, but if he has to do it while being frightened, then so be it. It is a risk that he is willing to take.

 

Hope could be treacherous, but Baekhyun holds on.

 

_I believe in us._

 

Baekhyun takes a nap and wakes up once they reach the palace. Since Baekhyun's flight arrives at midnight, he will meet the royal family tomorrow at breakfast. Yunho offers to serve him a meal but Baekhyun declines, opting to sleep in his room instead. He needs all the rest he could get. Finding a person who does not want to be found is exhausting, not just physically but also mentally and emotionally.

 

Baekhyun, although an artist, does not even have time to appreciate the architecture of the palace. He has plenty of time to do so tomorrow. For now, his goal is to hit his bed and sleep all his heartaches away.

 

He sleeps tight, for tomorrow he needs all the strength he can surmount to find his lost love.

 

 

 

 

THE NEXT DAY, BAEKHYUN FINALLY TOURS THE PALACE. He learns that that part of the palace is reserved for distinguished guests and it is a separate infrastructure from the main one. The royal family resides in the main palace. Their guests are always billeted in a special guest house. It works in Baekhyun's favor - they have less eyes on them and Baekhyun can freely roam around to appreciate the architectural design of the place.

 

It is a seamless integration of modern and ancient Korea. Called _Changdeok_ Palace, it is one of the five major palaces in Korea. Unlike its western counterparts, the palaces in Korea are geographically scattered. It is not a single, huge infrastructure like modern castles, but different buildings set apart by lovely gardens, pavilions and temples. Baekhyun loves how the architectural wonders do not impose on the landscape, but blends with it.

 

_Changdeok_ Palace is also called The Secret Garden. According to some of the staff that Baekhyun has talked to, the palace is located in the East of the main palace, _Gyeongbok._ The Secret Garden used to house the Crown Princes of Korea until the Japanese invasion. Parts of _Changdeok_ were burnt to the ground. What they are currently residing in is a reconstruction of the palace, making sure to retain the ancient and traditional integrity of the palace.

 

Outside, the palace looks traditional. Inside, the palace is a contemporary and luxurious wonder. _Ondol_ , Korea's traditional floor heating system, is retained. However, the inside is so technologically advanced that Baekhyun thinks the west is a few years behind. Baekhyun has an AI butler in his own room. He can tell the AI, called _Ari,_ to turn off the lights, turn the heating up, or to open the curtains to let sunlight through. He can also request for music and adjust the scent of the room. Furthermore, Baekhyun can check and listen to weather reports every morning.

 

Baekhyun has his own _Jarvis_ like Iron Man.

 

Loey loves Iron Man.

 

Baekhyun stops his thought on that

 

Everything reminds him of Loey.

 

_You're a lost cause._ He berates himself.

 

To get Loey out of his head, the artist decides to start painting.

 

Baekhyun brings his easel to a secluded pavilion. It is a small, pentagonal infrastructure in front of the lake. The lake is currently frozen because of winter. It is the perfect scene for what he currently feels - numb. The artist sets up his equipment and prays that no one will stop him from painting. He still does not know whether photos or paintings of the inside of the palace are allowed. All Baekhyun knows is that the royal family is secretive and is very private. Not a lot of their pictures are online, only official ones. Every photo that is not officially taken is removed online.

 

"Palace staff may disprove of what you're about to do, hyung, you know?"

 

Cha Junhwan, a teenage Korean figure skater, warns him. Junhwan is one of the friends that Baekhyun has made during the invitees' breakfast together. The young athlete quickly clung to Baekhyun during the breakfast. Being the youngest invitee, Junhwan must have felt he did not belong to the roster of elite professionals. Baekhyun is relatively young and is still a newbie to the arts industry. This must be the reason why the skater has taken a liking to  the painter.

 

Both of them have something in common.

 

"Have you seen the royal family?" Junhwan asks.

 

"Not really," Baekhyun answers as he makes his first stroke on the blank canvass.

 

"I heard the crown prince is a dashing and handsome," the teenager continues. "I've seen his Vogue photoshoot. I must say he deserves being in the list of most sought after royal bachelors around the world. Do you want to see his picture, hyung?"

 

"It's alright. I'll meet the royal family soon."

 

"You're no fun, hyung," Junhwan pouts. "This is why you won't get a boyfriend."

 

He and Junhwan have the same preferences too.

 

"Hey, young one. I do have one," Baekhyun says in defense. _A missing boyfriend, that is._

 

"Oh gee! Look, hyung!" Junwhan suddenly exclaims pointing his index finger somewhere northeast of their current location. "Is that the Prince?"

 

Baekhyun looks at the direction and sees silhouettes of two people walking next to each other. One is male while the other is female. The two strangers are too far for Baekhyun to see their faces.

 

_Wait. What?_

 

The artist does a double take. Baekhyun could feel his hand shaking. The male silhouette is like that of Loey's - the way he stands, moves, and walks. His heart starts beating faster. He must be imagining things, but the stranger certainly bears resemblance to Loey.

 

Baekhyun shakes his head. _No, it can't be. Why would Loey be in the palace?_

 

Soon, the two silhouettes are out of their sights.

 

"Well, we're not even sure if that is indeed the prince," Junhwan says. "But the way he brings himself seems like he is one."

 

Baekhyun shakes his head again, convincing himself that it was not Loey and the probability of that stranger being him is near zero.

 

Everything, indeed, reminds him of Loey.

 

 

 

 

THE DINNER THAT BAEHYUN IS INVITED TO HAS TURNED INTO A BALL. He did not expect the magnitude and extent of the party. Famous personalities in Korea are invited. It becomes an exclusive event for the elites of the society. Baekhyun is astounded by the lavishness of the party. He is expecting a close-knit dinner, but he woke up with one of the staff telling him that his suit for the _ball_ is ready. The artist thought that it was just dinner with the royal family.

 

But then again, a royal family's idea of a dinner is different from a common person's like him.

 

It is not just a party - it is a shindig.

 

This is the first time that the visitors are stepping inside the main palace, the _Gyeongbuk_ Palace. If _Changedok_ is already magnificent, it is nothing compared to the grandeur of the main palace. The chandeliers hanging on the ceiling of the large ballroom are all gold with Swarovski embellishments. The ballroom is huge enough to house, Baekhyun estimates, around five hundred people.

 

Across the four walls of the huge ballroom are buffet tables that offer different types of cuisine - mostly eastern.

 

The security is also tight. No one could enter without the invitation with the royal family's seal. Some paparazzi tried to get in earlier, but they are denied access because of their fictitious invitations. Apparently, a chip is embedded on the royal seal to prove its authenticity.

 

Baekhyun carefully twirls his glass of red wine. Part of being an artist is knowing how to drink and appreciate wines. The darker the wine is, the less acidic it is. Baekhyun likes his on the less acidic side since he has stomach problems.

 

"Ah, the adult privilege," Junhwan pats his shoulder, "I wanna drink alcohol soon."

 

"Stick to your banana milk, Junnie," Baekhyun sticks out his tongue.

 

"Well, I know you enjoy _banana milk_ too, hyung," Junhwan moves both his brows up and down twice, insinuating something sexually.

 

"I can't believe I'm hearing this from a teenager," Baekhyun shakes his head in fake disappointment. "What happened to the youth?"

 

"Psh, come on, hyung," Junwhan says. "I'm a year away from legality. For all I know you were also frisky when you were younger. I can see your piercings you know?"

 

Baekhyun ruffles the younger's hair. "Well, that's part of growing up, kid."

 

"I though we're going to meet the royal family," Junhwan changes the topic. "But it seems like we're meting all these other people instead. The dinner invitation is a scam. I haven't seen the shadow of the king or the prince yet."

 

"What about the queen?"

 

Junhwan looks at Baekhyun in aghast, like the latter is already a lost cause. "Oh my god. You really don't know anything about the royal family, do you?"

 

"I live in the other half of the globe," Baekhyun defends himself.

 

"I live in Canada," Junhwan deadpans.

 

"Touché."

 

"The Queen has long been dead. She died of cancer while the prince was still young," the skater explains. "The royal family consists of just the King and the Prince."

 

Baekhyun makes a mental note to research on the family after the party is through.

 

For now, he feels a little nervous on meeting the person with the highest seat (or perhaps a more apt word is throne) on the land. What is the King like? Is he benevolent and regal? Is he strict and austere? Or is he warm and welcoming? The artist berates himself for not making an effort to know his hosts.

 

But then again, he is swamped with thoughts on how to where to look for Loey. The thought of getting to know the royal family better is off of his mind.  He has been preoccupied with finding Loey.

 

He has tried calling Kim Jongin, but his calls won't go through. At first, Baekhyun thought that the problem lies with his phone since he bought it in New York. Baekhyun tried calling using a palace staff's phone, but his call still won't get through. It seems like something is filtering the calls on Kim Jongin's end – all unregistered numbers won't go through.

 

His only chance to find Loey is practically gone.

 

His heart swells with sadness and hopelessness: it seems like he won't be able to find Loey after all. Is the trip a mistake?

 

With that thought, he drinks his wine in one go.

 

"Whoa," Junhwan exclaims. "Are you planning on getting drunk? We haven't seen the king yet, you might want to reserve the drinking after we meet the king.  You don't want to make a fool of yourself in front of the man who yields the greatest power in this nation, right?"

 

Baekhyun is about to retort but is stopped by the sudden tension in the room.

 

Suddenly, there is a buzz. People started to direct their attention to the huge staircase. Baekhyun could hear people talking about the king entering. And then, there is a lull. It is amazing how even the thought of the presence of a king could command such attention.

 

"Well, it seems like that staircase would be the King's red carpet moment," Junhwan comments.

 

Baekhyun is honestly expecting trumpets and a royal screamer (is that what they are called?) to announce the entrance of His Highness.

 

Fortunately, there is none. The King, standing proud and tall, walks. He is the first person Baekhyun sees. The King looks like someone who aged well. He is wearing an all-black suit. Behind him are his royal bodyguards. Guests start to bow one by one as King walks down the stairs.

 

Baekhyun does not want to admit it, but it seems like the King resembles Loey.

 

Baekhyun shakes his head. Everything in this country reminds him of Loey.

 

It is not the king that catches Baekhyun's attention.

 

He sees _him,_ walking down the stairs, with a seemingly calculated smile on his face, and bowing slightly at the people. The man is wearing a grey suit. His hair is pushed back, drawing more attention to his handsome features. Gone is the naughty spark in his eyes and is instead replaced with a controlled and cold façade.

 

On his arms is a lovely lady.

 

"That is the prince," Junhwan informs him. " And that lady next to him is the princess of China, his rumored fiancée."

 

Junhwan pushes the dagger deeper into his heart.

 

Something lodges inside Baekhyun's throat. His eyes are blinking fast – whether because he wants to stop the tears that are about to pour or because he wants to dispel the hallucination that he is seeing right now – he does not know.

 

Baekhyun feels numb.

 

_Loey._

 

_No, that man can’t be his Loey._

 

His heart silently screams.

 

_This can't be. This can't be._

 

Baekhyun holds on to the nearest table, in a futile attempt to stabilize himself and his heart. The strength in his legs is gone, and the hope in his heart has dwindled. In front of him is Loey– no, it is the Crown Prince of South Korea.

 

Loey with his princess makes him completely out of reach and unattainable.

 

Baekhyun's heart aches as the realization comes pouring upon him like a bucket of cold, cold water.

 

"His name is Park Chanyeol," Junhwan continues, not noticing how pale the artist has become.

 

The artist does not even know Loey's real name. He chuckles dryly at the absurdity of the situation. If he thought Sehun is already a world away because of his old rich lineage, then Loey is a universe away.

 

What does he feel? Anger? Pain?

 

Loey is– was his boyfriend – and yet the man kept his identity away from him. Was he just a play toy for a prince? Why was Loey living in that dingy room in New York when he is a royalty here in South Korea? Was it the thrill of making a common citizen fall in love? Loey seemed genuine and sincere. How can he do this?

 

All these questions are running through the artist's head. He takes a lungful of air and straightens himself. He, at least, needs to talk to Loey to clear things up.

 

"I need another glass of wine," Baekhyun's head is spinning. "No, make that two."

 

Baekhyun waits for the perfect opportunity.

 

The prince, all throughout the party, has always been surrounded by people. As a mere artist, Baekhyun's right of the prince's presence falls in the bottom of the social food chain. He tries walking towards the prince, but he is blocked by the horde of people prying on the relationship between the Chinese princess and the Korean prince.

 

Their union would sure solidify the connection between the two Eastern nations, hence the national interest on the subject. The prince and princess remain mum on the speculations, not confirming the rumors but not denying them all the same.

 

"You two look good together."

 

A random person compliments. Baekhyun hears it and it brought a twinge in his heart. It seems like the whole nation already approves of the rumored relationship.

 

Baekhyun feels disheartened. Although the prince is just a few steps away, Chanyeol feels far away even more.

 

Loey cannot even see him in a sea of people.

 

The artist sees an opening when he sees Loey whispers to the princess' ear. The lady releases her hold onto the prince's arm and the latter walks away, towards the direction of the restrooms. Baekhyun quickly excuses himself from his circle and follows the prince's footsteps. Thankfully, not many people are going to the restrooms. It seems like everyone is busy socializing. Once Baekhyun reaches the secluded part of the ballroom, he whispers his boyfriend's name.

 

"Loey."

 

Chanyeol spins around quickly. Dread and horror mirror in his face.

 

"B-Baekhyun?" The prince's voice shakes a little. "What are you doing here?"

 

"I–" Baekhyun tries to reach out to the prince, but Loey moves away from him.

 

Baekhyun is stunned.

 

"Tell me this is not true," Baekhyun is almost hysterical. "Loey? Chanyeol? I don't even know what to call you. A prince– I can't– You just vanished and now– A princess… you're engaged–"

 

"I can't talk to you right now, Baekhyun."

 

That statement sounds harsh to the artist. Baekhyun's breath hitches.

 

"T-then, can we talk after the party?"

 

"I have duties. I can't meet you."

 

"Tomorrow perhaps?"

 

Baekhyun feels his strength fading away. He cannot keep up with this. Loey's curt replies cut through like knives. Did he not matter anymore?

 

"I am quite busy."

 

"Loey–"

 

"I am not the Loey that you know. In this country, I am your prince."

 

Just like that, Loey turns around, leaving Baekhyun to pick up the pieces.

 

 

 

 

BAEKHYUN CANNOT BREATHE.

 

The ballroom, although as big as a football field, seems too crowded for him. He dashes through the sea of people, praying that he will reach the exit soon for he cannot bear to stay any longer in that place.

 

The dazzling ornaments, the jewelry-clad people, the calm orchestra playing Elgar’s Salut d’Amour, and the placid flow of chitchats and chuckles do nothing but blind and upset him. He is a _misfit –_ he clearly does not belong in this world. 

 

A few eyebrows have been raised as he passes through impolitely, but he pays no heed.

 

There is only one goal: to leave this paradise-like hell.

 

Baekhyun could now see the exit. He pushes a random door open and the secluded part of the garden welcomes him. It is dark and silent – a far cry from the celebration inside the grandest palace ballroom.

 

Baekhyun badly wants to cry but he will never give in. His pride will not be able to bear crying for someone who clearly does not choose him.

 

His hands are uncontrollably shaking.

 

He should’ve punched the prince straight to the face.

 

_Oh Goddamn, how it hurts, but I won’t cry. I won’t cry. I won’t cry._

Baekhyun loosens his tie and throws it away, not minding where it lands. He heaves. Running through the ballroom takes a toll on his body. He supports himself by pressing his hands on his knees, panting and panting, trying to catch his breath.

 

No, he won’t cry for Loey.

 

_But it hurts like a bitch._

Baekhyun does not notice the first drops falling from his eyes. It starts with a drop and continues as an endless waterfall. He cries silently, hands gripping his knees tightly, head casted down. It seems like gravity is milking his tear ducts dry.

 

He tries catching his breath, but it is a difficult task.

 

And then, Baekhyun wails – like a inconsolable kid who is looking for his mother’s warmth. He cries for himself. He cries for Loey.

 

Amidst the dark and silent garden, no one ever hears his pain.

 

 

 

 

BAEKHYUN GIVES LOEY ONE FINAL CHANCE - one final moment which will determine whether his boyfriend is worth pursuing for. The artist has already bet everything. There is nothing more to lose. If Loey still decides to shut him out, never talking to him, then Baekhyun will admit his honorable defeat. He has done everything in his power to reach out to Loey.

 

If everything is for naught, so be it. Life will go on. Although it may ache for a while, Baekhyun believes that one day he will be okay and Loey will just be a memory he would laugh at - a stupid love he committed in his youth.

 

The artist inhales deeply.  _Go big or go home._ Baekhyun is praying that it would be the former.

 

He knocks on the door. The palace staff earlier was a little bit suspicious about his request of seeing the prince, but Baekhyun was able to make excuses. It seems like the staff believed him when he said that the king has ordered him to make a portrait painting of the prince. It took a little persuasion, but Baekhyun succeeded. He may have used a few of his connections and mildy put in words how the king would be disappointed if a mere staff prohibited an elite guest from painting the prince.

 

Oddly, there are no guards patrolling the area of the prince's room. All the guards are near the entrance. No one can enter the palace with how strict and tight the security is. However, inside, it seems like the royal family prefers to have less people to protect their privacy. Baekhyun could understand. He himself would not want the constant attention of palace guards.

 

A few more seconds, he hears Loey asking who it is. Baekhyun does not answer, afraid that he will be chased away once the prince finds out it is him knocking on his door early in the morning.

 

After his crying bout last night, Baekhyun decides to clean himself up and try one las time. If he still cannot penetrate Loey's walls, he will back off, leave Korea, and never return.

 

Deep in his heart, Baekhyun is still hoping Loey would at least give him a reason why the latter vanished without a word.

 

The door opens. There is an annoyed look on Loey's face. He only has white towel dangerously hanging on his hips. His hair is damp, a clear sign that the prince is fresh out from the shower.

 

Baekhyun gulps. _Did Loey's body become better over the months I haven't seen him?_

 

The prince is stunned at his surprised guest. Baekhyun takes advantage of this and quickly eases his body inside the room of the prince. Loey cannot do anything now.

 

_At least, he did not shut the door in my face._

 

"What are you doing here, Baekhyun?" Loey asks. "You shouldn't be here."

 

"We have to talk," Baekhyun pleads. "I promise this is the last time. I just need a reason. If you want me to disappear after this, I will. But, for old time's sake, can you talk to me? You owe me some answers at least."

 

Loey looks dejected as he sits on his bed. Gone is the annoyed look. Somehow, Baekhyun has seen a glimpse of _his_ old Loey. The prince, at that moment, looks like a dejected puppy.

 

The artist takes a seat beside the prince.

 

"Why did you disappear without a word?"

 

It takes an immense fortitude to spit out those words. Baekhyun is afraid of how Loey will answer.

 

"I can't stay in New York anymore. The nation needs me. My father needs me."

 

Baekhyun nods. "Why didn't you tell me you are a prince?"

 

"I wanted freedom. I wanted to be treated normally. If you knew I'm a prince, everything would change."

 

"Then, did you ever take me seriously?"

 

Silence reigns. Baekhyun dreaded to ask that question, but now that it is out, he want to recoil because of fear. Every passing second feels like an eternity. It is such a simple question - it requires an answer of either yes or no, and yet the gravity of Loey's response would either make or break him.

 

"Of course."

 

Baekhyun releases the breath he has been holding back and clears his throat. He feels a lump in his throat.

 

"Princess Yoona… I heard you two are engaged for a about two years now, even before you went to New York."

 

"Yes."

 

The brief confirmation makes Baekhyun's eyes well up. Loey is already tied when he pursued Baekhyun. All along, the artist has no right over Loey.

 

Before he is Loey, he is the prince of a nation first. He is _Chanyeol. Loey_ is just a persona that the prince has created to taste  temporary freedom. At the end of the journey, he never planned to stay. Baekhyun could now see in hindsight. Loey has always been secretive to him even though he is his boyfriend. Baekhyun knows nothing about Loey's background. He has been kept in the dark.

 

“I'm sorry.”

 

Baekhyun does not need to look up to know who that voice belongs to. It is the voice who soothes him. It is also the voice that torments him.

 

Somehow, Baekhyun understands why it must end _this_ way.

 

"You have chosen. I am not your choice. We don’t always get what we want.”

 

Baekhyun looks up at the man, slowly raising his right arm and gently caressing his once beloved’s cheek. Loey leans into the touch. Baekhyun has seen him grown into the magnificent man that he is today. Baekhyun is sure that he will be a good king someday… and for that, he is already thankful.

 

"I'll pack my bags."

 

The artist stands up and lands a clean punch on the prince's face. Chanyeol's right lip is busted.

 

"That's for being a douchebag and leaving without a word."

 

Baekhyun turns around to leave, but hesitates at the last second. He faces the prince again.

 

"Goodbye, _Chanyeol."_

 

Baekhyun does not look back. If he looks back, leaving would be much harder. If he looks back he may still hope that Chanyeol would stop him and make things right. If he looks back, he already lost.

 

So, Baekhyun looks forward.


	5. Chapter 5

CHANYEOL DESPISES THE BLACK CAR AT THE PALACE DRIVEWAY. From his room, he has a good view of the palace entrance. Baekhyun is lugging his bags, all prepared to leave the hellhole the prince has created for the innocent artist. He should have never dragged Baekhyun into this. Chanyeol knows that pursuing Baekhyun is a losing battle, but his stubborn heart has deluded him that it is not.

 

One of the things taught to him when he was younger is that he should know which battles to pick.

 

He clearly lost this one.

 

The love of his life has just left him.

 

The prince twirls the glass of finely aged whiskey.

 

It is morning.

 

He is mourning.

 

The palace elders should cut him some slack, some time, to pick up the pieces of his broken heart. It is not everyday that the prince of the nation hurts  and lets go of the only person that he dearly loves. This clearly takes a toll on Chanyeol.

 

The day that he left, Chanyeol had no choice. His father has found him. It would not take a while before a whole squadron of palace guards would fly to New York to bring back their prodigal prince by hook or by crook. He didn't not want to make a spectacle of his lies. Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Chen, and all the friends he had made in New York were better off not knowing how he hid his identity from them. Let them believe that Loey is still Loey - that he is just a bastard who disappeared without a word.

 

It may be harsh, but it is the only way to completely cut ties with these people. The palace will never approve of the prince befriending Westernized Koreans.

 

Even at a young age, Chanyeol's friends are limited, all chosen by the palace.

 

There is no way that the elders would approve of his relationship with Baekhyun. The artist's piercings would be frowned upon. Although arts is regarded with high honor, the palace still won't see it as a reputable career. The palace elders view arts as a mere hobby. The prince is also certain that there will be oligarchic disdain for Baekhyun's family background and lineage. If, by some miracle, the palace accepts Baekhyun, then the artist would need to stay in Korea to learn the ropes of being the greatest pillar of the future king of the nation - which means he would have to turn down his scholarship in Yale.

 

Lineage, family background, education, career choice… these are just some of the irrational criteria for the future spouse of a king.

 

Loving Baekhyun would certainly bring pain to the artist. Being with Chanyeol means being imprisoned by the palace.

 

Chanyeol cannot do that to Baekhyun.

 

If he needs to play the role of the villain, then so be it. He cannot take Baekhyun's dream away.

 

"If he gets on that car, that's the last time you'll ever see him again."

 

Chanyeol turns around and finds Kim Jongin sitting near the coffee table, browsing through the morning papers.

 

"He tried calling me," Jongin informs him. "He did everything to see and find you. I hope you did not say something stupid when he met you here in the palace."

 

"Well, your advice is a little bit too late, my friend. See this busted lip right here? A badge of stupid honor," Chanyeol chuckles bitterly. "Did I make the right choice?"

 

"You're miserable. He's more miserable," Jongin nonchalantly said. "You decide for yourself if the choice you made is right."

 

"It's better this way," Chanyeol explains. "He's not meant for the palace. He's better off with Oh Sehun."

 

Jongin snorts. "Oh Sehun is already engaged to Lu Han."

 

"I saw Baekhyun and Sehun together in New York," Chanyeol divulges. "They re-established contact."

 

Chanyeol tried going back to New York, ready to tell Baekhyun everything and apologize. It was winter. He only had a few hours to meet Baekhyun. He was in New York for royal business and the stopover was short. Chanyeol had to escape from his guards. The Korean ambassador in New York had billeted the prince in a luxurious hotel, thinking that the royal would need someplace to sleep in before his flight back to Korea.

 

Although the hotel room offered a comfortable bed to sleep in, Chanyeol missed his old, hard, squeaky bed - the same bed he shared with Baekhyun countless of times. So, the prince escaped and went back to the place he used to live in, bringing hope and a sincere apology in his heart.

 

However, Baekhyun was not there when the prince reached the old building. The prince only had a few hours. He cannot waste time. He needs to see his boyfriend.

 

That was when he found himself walking through the park. Sometimes, Baekhyun would paint in that park. Chanyeol, whenever he does not know Baekhyun's location, often finds the artist in that park near their place.

 

He was not wrong. Baekhyun was there.

 

_But_ with Oh Sehun. The two were hugging each other tenderly under the streetlight. Sehun then kissed Baekhyun's forehead and Chanyeol loses all hope.

 

_Perhaps, it is better this way._

 

"If you let him go now, he will be done chasing you, hyung… And you'll never find a love like him in a million years."

 

 

 

YALE HAS BEEN GOOD TO BAEKHYUN. He officially starts his first semester. He just recently accepted Hauser and Wirth's invitation to be an exclusive artist to the said art gallery. Baekhyun also created a piece for Gioni before finally signing an exclusive contract with the Hauser and Wirth.

 

He finally faced all of the things he postponed because of his search for Chanyeol.

 

"You're working way too hard, Baekhyun," one of his professors commented once.

 

If he stops painting, his mind will be filled with Chanyeol again. So Baekhyun keeps on creating, filling the void Chanyeol left with his paintings. His room has become a repository of his creations. Some are already scheduled to be pick up by their respective buyers. Baekhyun has already accumulated a significant amount and has now donated the first batch of his earnings to the orphanage. The kids would surely love better amenities and new toys.

 

Slowly, he's starting to understand Chanyeol's reasons.

 

In this plane of existence, Chanyeol as the prince is on a whole different level and the reality of them may never work out. But Chanyeol didn't have to cut him off _that_ way.

 

"We've received a huge amount of donation," the nuns at the orphanage informed him a few days ago. "It's an anonymous donation, but we can trace the transaction back to South Korea. We thought this may have something to do with you. Do you know anyone behind this, Baekhyun? So we can convey our gratitude."

 

There is only one person from South Korea who knows about the little orphanage hidden in the outskirts of Manhattan. Baekhyun is certain that it was Chanyeol who sent it. His heart swells with an uncertain feeling. Even after all this time, the prince has not forgotten them in New York.

 

Chanyeol's things are still with them. Although there is already a new tenant, the things that the prince left are stored in the basement of their building. Baekhyun may have stolen a few hoodies though. _For old time's sake,_ he consoles himself. _The hoodies are also comfortable as fuck._

 

He still believes that everything happens for a reason.

 

Meeting Chanyeol, Baekhyun becomes more aware and learns how to take pride in his skills. His ex-boyfriend had supported his career unconditionally. Through Chanyeol's intervention, Baekhyun was able to land an exclusive contract with Hauser and Wirth, expanding his exposure in the industry. Furthermore, a huge factor that got him accepted for a prestigious scholarship is his Hauser and Wirth debut. Baekhyun used to be afraid of taking risks, not finding confidence in his works and pieces, but Chanyeol reassured him... _Always._

 

Maybe, Chanyeol was right for him, but the circumstances were unkind.

 

Now, Baekhyun moves on.

 

"Baekhyunnie!" A child from the orphanage runs towards him. "Where is that tall mister with huge ears?! He told us he would come visit us again and play!"

 

Baekhyun always gets a variant of that question whenever he visits the orphanage. At first, he doesn't know how to answer. But the frequency of that question has forced him to come up with an answer.

 

"He'll probably visit us soon. He's just a little bit busy with life."

 

However, he feels a little guilty lying to the children. Their chances of seeing Chanyeol is next to none.

 

  _His_ chances of seeing Chanyeol is next to none.

 

And Baekhyun needs to accept that fact.

 

 

 

 

CHANYEOL DOES HIS DUTIES AS THE PRINCE PERFECTLY. He escorts Yoona, his fiancée, to every party that the royals need to attend to. He makes sure the public sees him as the doting, loving, and dutiful prince. His loyalty lies with the nation and its people. The king is pleased with the turnout of events. Chanyeol has noticed how his father has improved his health over the months.

 

The first few weeks he went back to Seoul, the prince has seen how his father's health has deteriorated. When he came back, Chanyeol's father had been infirm and unwell. Slowly, the king regained his health and was even able to host a party in honor of deserving Koreans all over the world - the same party in which Baekhyun was invited to.

 

Chanyeol honestly did not know that the artist has been one of the guests that night.

 

It is probably fate that they saw each other again. It is the prince's last chance to ask for forgiveness and to completely cut ties.

 

He'll never get Baekhyun back, unless he gives up the crown, abdicates his throne, and lives as a common citizen.

 

But his father needs him. He cannot just throw away his _only_ family.

 

Now, the prince abides to his father's every command and word.

 

The main reason he left the palace was his forced and arranged engagement with Yoona, a Chinese princess. Chanyeol cannot stomach the thought of using marriage as a political tool to extend and empower the throne. Marriage is sacred - it must be deliberate and not forced. Chanyeol cannot marry someone he does not love. A loveless marriage is a prison house. He cannot do that to Yoona. The princess has been nothing but sweet and lovely. Yoona does not deserve to rot in the palace.

 

So, Chanyeol makes his move.

 

The first thing he needs to do is break the engagement with Yoona.

 

He has talked about his plans with the princess in which the latter is amenable to the proposed disengagement. Together, they are currently working on how to end it. The plan is still a secret - only a few close people know about what the two royals are about to do. They want to make the disengagement as painless and with lesser repercussions as possible. It is difficult and it would take a while before they can completely end the engagement, but Chanyeol holds his ground for he has a bigger goal in sight.

 

He is changing the way the palace is run.

 

Perhaps, when things become better, he can finally have the courage to face Baekhyun again.

 

_Perhaps. Perhaps._

 

But right now, he needs to terminate his betrothal with the princess of China.

 

There are rules to marriages of the royal family of Korea. The supreme ruler, the King, has to give his blessings to the aspiring couple if they want to get married. It means the King, Chanyeol's father, could veto and make marriages without his consent invalid. With this setup, it has become the norm for the King to choose the spouse himself for his children - all of whom are in line for the throne. The nearer you are to the throne, the more stringent the King is.

 

After all, it is the King's duty to uphold the status of the royal family. Any risk of it being diminished must be eliminated. Anyone not worthy must not bear the name of the family.

 

Unfortunately for Chanyeol, he is the only child. Hence, all eyes are on him and his future spouse.

 

The plan starts with them playing the role of a dutiful couple to avoid suspicion and create diversion. Every event, the prince and the princess are together, entertaining questions about their relationship. They neither deny nor confirm anything. Let the people talk - let their actions talk. The more that they are seen together, the more convinced the public is about their supposed engagement. When they have created enough reputation, then it will all come crashing down.

 

Yoona has someone she holds dearly.

 

And this someone is not a person that China wants to disrespect.

 

"It's nice to finally meet you, Prince Chanyeol," Yoona's boyfriend greets him.

 

"Likewise, King Yunho," Chanyeol smiles. "I'm glad you understand why I need to attend all these social functions with Yoona."

 

"Oh, please, drop the formalities. You can call me Yunho. I just want to help free Yoona from the shackles of the palace."

 

Yunho is the current king of Japan. With its strained ties with China, the Japanese King and the Chinese Princess find it hard to come out to both nations, hence the secrecy of their relationship. However, with how China is planning to marry off their princess to secure more stable ties with Korea, the Japanese King decides that it is high time that he reveals his relationship with Yoona. China made sure that the relationship stays hidden.

 

With all the rumors surrounding Chanyeol and Yoona, it would become a huge scandal when the Yunho comes into the picture. China would definitely be furious. However, the country would benefit from the relationship. Afterall, Japan is one of the most influential nations in the world. Korea would instantly revoke the engagement offer, citing concealment as a breach of agreement. Japan is neutral. As far as Chanyeol knows, King Yunho is well-loved by his people. His relationship with Yoona may come as a surprise to the people, but they will most certainly respect whom their king has chosen.

 

Now, all three royals who play a significant role in this issue are gathered in a private hotel in Korea.

 

Everything is set. They are now just waiting for the major broadcasting networks of the Eastern nations to report about Yunho and Yoona's secret relationship.

 

Chanyeol releases a relieved sigh.

 

_Just a few more… just a few more, Baek. Wait for me._

 

 

 

 

THE PALACE ELDERS ARE FURIOUS. The news about Yunho and Yoona has been released and, as predicted, Korea has quickly revoked its offer of engagement to China. The King, Chanyeol's father, informs him of the disengagement as soon as the news was released.

 

"Fortunately, you did not confirm nor deny the engagement. This makes it easier for the palace to clear up its name in the scandal," his father tells him, patting his shoulders. "The elders already released a statement denying your supposed engagement with Yoona. They said you and the princess are good friends, hence your attending official events together here in Korea. It would be impolite for the Crown Prince of Korea to let an esteemed guest such as the Crown Princess of China attend social functions without an escort."

 

Chanyeol nods. "That's good to hear, Your Highness."

 

" _Chanyeol,"_ his father drops formalities. "If this is one of your schemes to cut ties with Yoona, you must be ready for the repurcussions. The palace elders will definitely retaliate if you had a hand in this scandal."

 

"I know that, father."

 

"I'm sorry I was not able to stop the elders from forcing you to get engage with Yoona."

 

Ever since he came back, his father profusely apologized to his son. The King, although powerful and influential, is still bound to do whatever the progress of their nation requires. Luckily for Chanyeol, that progress is tied to being married and establishing secure ties with China, an emerging powerhouse nation. The King is still bound to the decisions of the palace elders - it is just like how a CEO still needs to abide the decision of the board of directors.

 

"If you become King, you become the father of a nation, Chanyeol. You need to do whatever it takes to care for your people," his father reiterates to him. "Even if it means you have to throw people that you love away."

 

Chanyeol has already done that - he _threw_ Baekhyun away. How much more does he have to give up in order to protect the crown?

 

But the prince has plans - a radical reformation in the palace.

 

"I know, father," Chanyeol nods. "But I plan on changing that."

 

The prince's eyes hold determination. The king smiles at the sight. Chanyeol would become a great king someday. When the prince was born, the palace astrologist had predicted his future as the King of Korea - a fruitful and progressive future. The King's heart swells with pride. He will leave the nation in capable hands.

 

"Yes, do that, my son," the king nods. "Don't be like your father who was obedient to the palace elder's every command."

 

"You are a great king, dad," Chanyeol rebuts. "A great king is determined not by his actions alone but by the great love his people has for him. The whole nation respects you. You've done a lot of progressive reforms in Korea."

 

"But not enough to eradicate traditional and conservative thinking."

 

"A successful reform does not happen in one reign," Chanyeol continues. "It's a long arduous, often treacherous, journey."

 

"When did my son become such a wise man?" The king laughs out loud.

 

"My father happens to be a wise man himself. I think I got him from him."

 

"I heard about Baekhyun," the king changes the topic, making Chanyeol nervous. "I would love to formally meet him someday. Do your best, my son, and bring back Baekhyun to the palace."

 

Chanyeol bows as the king exits the room.

 

_Junmyeon-hyung._ There is only person who would disclose his past relationship to the king. The trusted butler must have reported everything to the King. Chanyeol would not be surprised if his father now knew every move he made when he was in New York.

 

Speaking of the butler, Junmyeon is also an accomplice to Chanyeol's plan. At first, the older was adamant and against it, citing that the palace elders are powerful enough to dethrone Chanyeol as the crown prince. However, Junmyeon must have seen how desperate the prince looked. The prince that he has looked after ever since he is young is now unhappy. Growing up as the prince's older brother, Junmyeon felt lilke he needed to do something. Chanyeol is an adored younger brother. Hence, he helped in crafting Chanyeol's plan.

 

"I left the private reports on every palace elder on your desk," Junmyeon, who has entered the room, says. "My men made sure that no one knew about the investigation. It is held in high secrecry."

 

"Thank you, _hyung,"_ Chanyeol sincerely conveys. "I would not have done all of this without you."

 

"I'm just tired of your moping around the palace."

 

The prince chuckles.

 

"You've never asked for anything," Junmyeon continues. "This is the first time that you have chased after something… or someone in this case. I guess I just have to follow you. Remember, my prince, my loyalty lies with only you and the king."

 

The prince nods, acknowledging Junmyeon's statement. Chanyeol alone would not have come this far in changing the way the palace is run. He has had some help and support from people all round him - Yoona, Yunho, Junmyeon, Jongin, his father, and a lot more. Failing would definitely endanger everyone who has lent their hands. This fuels the prince's determination even more. It is only not his happiness that is at stake. It is the everyone who contributed that is at risk.

 

Chanyeol opens the report. Corruption in the palace has been a longstanding rumor. It is actually the king who gave the prince about the tip. His father has already slowly started the groundwork over the years, collecting information and proof about the palace elders' dirty work. Some of them are, indeed, unscrupulous. However, there are some that are still virtuous, sticking and upholding their values and principles.

 

There are twelve elders and officials. Seven of them have graft records. Curbing official graft has been started during Chanyeol's father's reign. It has begun in the lower court. The King has already sacked low ranking officials that have been proven to commit dishonest acts. The higher court, including the palace elders, are a difficult group to deal with. The crown prince is certain that his father has tried to imprison the corrupt high rollers, but the elders have enough power to dethrone the king if they want to.

 

A lot of the palace elders has used their position to do favors for their family members. One look at the richest Koreans would tell a lot of stories. Families of the elders are usually part of the list. Some elders have also accepted bribery from _chabeol,_ families who have absolute economic control over the  nation.

 

Chanyeol holds all the proof. It is just a matter of when to reveal them.

 

After the scandal with Yoona, the prince has deemed it the perfect time to release the dirty works of the elders. The elders are currently busy as China is trying to negotiate its strained ties with Korea. The Korean palace elders definitely views Yoona's relationship with Yunho as treachery. China, for all they know, may have been in collusion with Japan all these time to weaken Korea.

 

_Dirty politics._

 

"Release the proof to the press, _hyung._ Let this shitshow begin."

 

"We definitely need to work on your vocabulary, Your Highness," Junmyeon teases. "New York has turned you into a rough, ill-mannered prince."

 

"And this ill-mannered prince is about to overthrow a group of old men."

 

"The only uncouth move of yours that I gladly support."

 

 

 

 

THE PALACE IS A WRECK. The elders have started lawsuits against major broadcasting networks and newspapers. The public is enraged. The King has already declared abolishment of the higher court, only retaining some of the officials and elders who are not part of the corrupt bunch. If Chanyeol's 'disengagement' with Yoona is a scandal, then this is infamy.

 

The public outrage is on such a huge scale that the palace elders have decided to collectively release apology and step down from their positions. Their trial will start soon. Influential families that are connected to the high ranking officials have revoked their support. The palace has also released its statement regarding the issue. It will continue to examine and investigate every official to make sure that everyone who had committed a crime will be disposed of.

 

Everything is going as planned.

 

Chanyeol twirls his glass of wine, enjoying the skyline of Seoul. The capital looks peaceful and beautiful at night, a huge contrast to what is happening in the palace.

 

 The press is having a field day, exposing everyone who has had a role in the system. One by one, officials confess to their atrocious acts.

 

_You have met me in the wrong time, Baekhyun. If I met you after all these have passed, would we have a different outcome?_

 

The prince wonders.

 

Junmyeon has offered to look after Baekhyun, but the prince did not want that. He respects Baekhyun's privacy and freedom. Although, sometimes, Chanyeol can't help but wonder what the artist is doing. Is he eating all his meals on time? Does he still lock himself in his room, painting? The prince does not hope so. Baekhyun tends to forget his health when he is deep in his creative bubble.

 

_Just a few more before I can freely come after you._

 

His father has informed him about his plans on stepping down as the King of Korea and proclaiming Chanyeol as the new one. However, the prince has refused. He still feels lacking. His experience is not enough to lead a nation as big as Korea. The King respected his decision and remained on the throne.

 

If he becomes King, Chanyeol would forever lose Baekhyun.

 

Because of the huge palace scandal, Chanyeol is laying low from the public eye. It is also for his safety. The palace elders, by now, may know that he is the one behind all of these. The threats that come knocking on his door that morning are a proof.

 

At the remembrance, the prince quickly grabs his phone and dials Junmyeon's number.

 

" _Hyung,"_ Chanyeol greets. "Send someone to look after Baekhyun, but make sure his privacy won't be invaded… just a precaution. The elders may dig info about me and Baekhyun's name may come up."

 

It is what Chanyeol feared the most - Baekhyun getting caught up with palace matters. It will not be the first time that the palace elders have done something like this.

 

The prince is out of ammunition. The ball is now in the elders' court.

 

And so, he waits.

 

 

 

 

BAEKHYUN'S PHONE HAS BEEN RINGING ALL THROUGHOUT THE NIGHT. The artist, who has been painting the whole day, is asleep, not minding his mobile device that has been vibrating the whole day. Whoever is calling him can wait. The artist ignores the first few rings. However, on the third call, he has mustered enough strength to finally answer. His phone has been on do not disturb mode, but the call has persisted. Perhaps, the call is something serious.

 

"Hello?" He greets in a sleepy voice, eyes still closed. His lids are so heavy that anyone who is going to talk to him may have a hard time keeping him awake.

 

"Baekhyun!" It is Kyungsoo. Even if the man is his boss, Baekhyun has entertained the thought of killing his friend. Baekhyun is exhausted and all he wants is nothing but sleep.

 

 "I finally reached you! Don't get out of your unit, alright? I'm coming over."

 

"I don't have plans of going out for three straight days." Baekhyun is not lying. He plans on being cooped up in his unit, sleeping away all the days that are to come.

 

"Baekhyun, listen to me," Kyungsoo continues, voice obviously worried. "I know you're still sleepy but listen carefully. Pictures of you and Sehun have been circulating around. It started in Weibo, and now it's on Twitter and Facebook. All these online news platforms have been releasing reports about you and him."

 

"What?" Baekhyun finally opens his eyes. _What a wake up call. "_ What?!"

 

"Go online. See for yourself," his friend says. "Do not step out of your unit! The journalists are camping outside your building."

 

The artist quickly stands up and looks over his window, sliding his curtains out of the way. True enough, there are journalists camping outside, waiting for him to go out. Their cameras have been set up. Baekhyun feels sorry for Grace and the other tenants of the building. Fortunately, it is still night. Tomorrow, the artist does not know how the tenants will be able to handle such a crowd.

 

"Holy shit," Baekhyun whispers to himself.

 

"I'm coming over. Wait for me," Kyungsoo finally cuts the call.

 

The artist wastes no time and starts searching for his name and Sehun's. His eyes widen at the amount of articles written in a very short time. He opens the first one and almost throws his phone in frustration.

 

_Breaking: Chinese heir Wu Shixun and Rising Artist Byun Baehyun in a hot mess?_

 

_Obviously engaged Mr. Wu (his ring is seen in the photo above) is found cuddling newbie artist Byun Baekhyun in a park in New York. Mr. Wu is currently and supposedly in a relationship with the Lu heir. However, photos circulating online paint a different picture--_

 

Baekhyun does not finish reading the article and proceeds to the photos. Photos of him and Sehun are circulating online. They are hugging in the park in New York. It is their most recent meetup. The final kiss Sehun had given him is also captured. Anyone who looks at the picture would be certain that they are more than just good friends.

 

Their past pictures as a couple have also resurfaced. Both Baekhyun and Sehun do not use social media. The artist wonders who had access to their photos.

 

As if on cue, Baekhyun's phone rings. Sehun is calling him.

 

"Baekhyun," Sehun says. "I'm so sorry. I did not know someone was following us that night."

 

"It's not your fault," Baekhyun reassures him. "It's the fucking paparazzi. How's your fiancé?"

 

"Not good," Sehun admits dolefully. "He has not been talking to me. He doesn't know that we have met up in New York a few months ago."

 

"Oh, no. I'm so sorry."

 

"I'll clear this up. Sorry you have to be involved in this mess."

 

Baekhyun sighs. As he talks with Sehun, he has read some of the comments posted by the public. Lu Han, Sehun's fiance, is well loved in China. He has seen comments degrading Baekhyun and demeaning him as the third party. There are also comments about how he is ruining the happy couple. It seems like bulk of the blame is on him.

 

"I'm working with my legal team on taking down all the photos. Please wait a little more. I'll make this right," Sehun assures. "I'm invoking my right to be forgotten on the Internet."

 

Sehun continues explaining the situation. The pictures are first accessed through Baidu, China's biggest search engine. It seems like the photos are a collection of individual postings sourced through the search engine. In able to remove all the photos, Sehun may opt to sue every poster and invoke his right to be forgotten. There had been the same lawsuit against Baidu in past, however, Baidu still won the case. Sehun assures him that his team is good enough to make sure that they would win.

 

"More than my right to be forgotten," Sehun says. "I have the duty to forget you… for Lu Han… for you. This will be my last call to you. I'm really sorry, Baekhyun."

 

"Thank you for informing me about your decision," Baekhyun sincerely says. "I can talk to Lu Han to clear up everything if you want to?"

 

"No, this is all on me. I'll clean up after my own mess."

 

"Good luck, Sehun."

 

"Thank you."

 

 

 

 

KYUNGSOO HAS SMUGGLED BAEKHYUN OUT OF HIS HOME. Baekhyun's friend has come to save him from the mob that started to camp outside his unit building. Baekhyun is glad to have someone like Kyungsoo. His boss and friend has offered his flat to let Baekhyun stay there until the issue subsides.

 

"Skip your classes," Kyungsoo has advised him. "They will be all over the campus for sure."

 

But Baekhyun cannot do that. He cannot bear to miss a lesson because of scoop hungry journalists and avid fans of Sehun and Luhan. He readies himself and grabs the biggest hoodie he has that could hide his physique and face.

 

"Of course, it had to be Chanyeol's hoodie," Baekhyun sarcastically whispers to himself.

 

The first obstacle is going inside his campus. Baekhyun has hailed an Uber so he won't have to walk through the gates. At least inside the car, he can hide from the mob. As he passes through the gates, he could see a few people lurking around with their cameras hung on their necks. The back gates are also not safe. According to some friends of Baekhyun, there are also people waiting for him at the back gates. It seems like he is not safe wherever he goes.

 

The artist sighs.

 

He is glad that his classmates are respectful enough not to bring up the issue. Baekhyun goes through his classes normally. The people around him did not mind the recent news that blew up. The artist decides to skip lunch and stay in the library, taking advantage of the solace that the private space offers. At lunch time, the main library is almost bare of students, making it the prime spot for students who want to get some sleep.

 

His last class ends earlier than expected. Baekhyun wears his the hood of his sweatshirt, his earphones plugged in his ears, and plays Bon Jovi's Always. For Baekhyun, broken hearts are Bon Jovi's expertise.

 

_"It's been raining since you left me._

_Now I'm drowning in the flood."_

 

_Damn, hits straight to the soul._ Baekhyun mentally mutters to himself. He bows his head as he nears the gates. Uber has a price surge currently. The stingy artist won't waste a few dollars just to escape the mob. His home is near, anyway. He just needs to hide himself well. He could probably get through it.

 

"Hey is that him?!"

 

Baekhyun makes one of the biggest mistakes of his life - he raises his head. The flashes instantly come on, blinding him. The paparazzies block his way, spitting out questions faster than a bullet train.

 

"What can you say about the photos?"

 

"Did you know Sehun is already engaged?"

 

"Will your exclusive contract with Hauser and Wirth be revoked because of the scandal?"

 

"What about your scholarship? Will they still allow you to continue?"

 

"Are you still in contact with Mr. Oh?"

 

Baekhyun does not answer any question. He continues walking, bumping into the rude freelance photographers. To tune out the intruding questions, the artist raises the volume of his music.

 

_"We can pack up our old dreams, and our old lives,_

_We'll find a place, where the sun still shines."_

 

Someone collides with Baekhyun. The artist winces in pain. It seems like someone's camera lens was too close to his forehead. He could feel the right side of his temple throb. Baekhyun raises his hand to examine the bumped area, trying soothe it gently. The people crowd on him, pushing each other to get a better photo of his face. His face distorts. Personal space is clearly not respected by the freelance photographers. Baekhyun navigates through the gates with difficulty, pushing forward even if his view is obstructed.

 

The artist has his head bowed down, trying to avoid the glare of the flashes of light, when he feels a thick, slimy goo ooze down his hair.

 

People around him gasp at the scene.

 

Someone just threw a raw egg at him, Baekhyun realizes as he tries to remove the goo that is a mixture of egg white and yolk.

 

Suddenly, someone throws at a towel at him, enveloping his upper body. The towel is used to cover him from the cameras as _that_ someone pulls him close to the chest and guides him away from the mob.

 

The artist could hear the photographers shout his name. The voices get softer and softer until he is escorted inside a car.

 

Baekhyun removes the towel that covers his face, along with his wornout earphones, and comes face to face with the person he does not expect to cross paths with.

 

"Are you alright?"

 

The voice is soft, full of worry and longing. Baekhyun almost cries.

 

"C-Chanyeol?"

 

 

 

 

HE IS CURRENTLY STAYING WITH THE PRINCE. The one who saved him from the mob was Chanyeol. He has been brought to the prince's hotel after the incident. Thankfully, Baekhyun is given the chance to at least take a shower before he finally faces his ex-boyfriend. He is not ready. He did not know what the prince wanted now that the latter is back in New York.

 

"Are you done?"

 

Baekhyun finds Chanyeol sitting on the single couch, drinking his tea.

 

"What do you want from me, Your Highness?"

 

"Please drop the formalities," Chanyeol requests. "I'm pretty sure you have a hunch on why I'm here."

 

Baekhyun did not want to raise his hopes. He had an inkling on why Chanyeol is back again - his photos with Sehun. Perhaps, the scandal is enough for the prince to realize how much the artist means to him? The artist could go on, but he refuses to give himself false hopes.

 

"Sehun and I?"

 

"Yes," the prince nods. "Take a seat, Baekhyun. Let's talk. I still owe you an explanation."

 

Baekhyun adheres. He directs his eyes on the table for fear that his walls would break down once he sees Chanyeol's face clearly. _Dammit. So close to moving on._

 

After everything that they have been through, Chanyeol (or Loey) still treated him the best. At least, Chanyeol's support and concern for Baekhyun were real and sincere. The only things that the man has done to hurt him are to hide the fact that he is a prince and that he left New York without saying a word.

 

"All of this started because of the palace elders. They have released your photos together with Sehun to the press."

 

Baekhyun finally looks up and almost regrets it instantly. Chanyeol looks as handsome as before - if not even better. The prince has his hair up, a far cry from his Loey look in which he always had his hair down. Although, either way, Chanyeol looks good.

 

"What do you mean?"

 

"I have been trying to overrun the palace," the prince explains. "And that means creating enemies out of the palace elders. I have been gathering proof the past few months about their corruption. Now, there are trial cases for the involved parties."

 

"How do I come into the picture?"

 

"The palace elders did not like me meddling with their affairs," the prince continues. "They have always been keeping an eye on me, gathering information on everything that they can use against me if the need arises."

 

"So, they knew about us," Baekhyun whispers the conclusion.

 

"Yes," Chanyeol nods. "They've been trying to harm me by making your life miserable. I'm so sorry, Baekhyun. It seems like they knew my weakness."

 

"Then, why are you here?" Baekhyun courageously asks. The prince could have let everything happen. They are not together anymore.  The prince is not obligated to explain to Baekhyun what is happening. After all, they have decided never to cross paths again.

 

"To keep you safe," the prince replies. "This is just the start, Baek. The elders will do everything in their power to trap me out to a corner and lift the lawsuits against them. They have disposed off people that are a threat to the palace."

 

"And by dispose you mean…"

 

"Yes. To put it bluntly, they have chased out people at best and killed off people at worst."

 

"I don't need  you protecting me, Chanyeol," Baekhyun starts. "You said the elders keep an eye on you. I'm pretty sure they also know that we are not even together anymore - that we have completely cut ties."

 

"Well," the prince clears his throat. "I think they believe otherwise because of my actions."

 

"Why?"

 

"I may have forcefully stopped my engagement with Yoona before exposing the elder's corruption."

 

"Why?"

 

Baekhyun wants nothing but the truth. He has been tossed around by this royal drama. All he asks is for Chanyeol's honesty.

 

"Because after all this time, I am still hoping that I could meet you someday and offer you a life that you deserve."

 

Silence reigns.

 

The statement is a lot to take in.

 

"To have the right to stand before you again means that I should stop my engagement. I am also hoping for a more serious relationship. No more lies and secrets. Being with me means being in the palace… and the current state of the palace is not a good place to be. You will be bound by nonsensical laws and regulations. The traditions will wear you down. You will be in constant pressure. I cannot offer that kind of life to you, Baek, hence I left without saying anything. I was ashamed of the life I have back in Korea."

 

"Why didn't you say so back then?" Baekhyun sighs. "I love you, Chanyeol. And that means I am willing to go through all these hardships as long as I get to stay by your side. I'm sure there are more problems ahead of us, but you didn't have to face them alone. We could've braved through them together."

 

"I know that now," Chanyeol smiles poignantly. "You've always been fearless. Will you have me back, _fireball?"_

 

"Would love to, giant… but you have to earn my _yes._ "

 

 

 

_A year later._

 

BAEKHYUN IS SLOWLY GETTING ACCUSTOMED TO KOREA. His Korean has greatly improved thanks to his boyfriend. Chanyeol has been talking to him in straight Korean, letting Baekhyun practice his language skills.  His palate has been attuned to spicy, often flavorful, Korean dishes. The artist has also been able to appreciate the nation's stringent social mores. Growing up in the US, Baekhyun has little concept of seniority that strictly embedded in Korean culture.

 

But perhaps, the biggest change of his life is how Baekhyun and Chanyeol came out. The prince has decided to reveal their relationship to the nation, making Baekhyun shake in fear during the press conference.

 

_Well, that is also part of dating the prince of a nation._

 

It was never easy. Baekhyun and Chanyeol would often fight about being discrete versus being open with their relationship. Baekhyun deemed it better to  be out. Chanyeol was worried about the public's would-be opinion on Baekhyun. As much as possible, the prince wants to protect the artist. However, Baekhyun is able to sway him.

 

A lot has happened within six months.

 

After revealing their relationship, Baekhyun, as expected, met criticisms. The public are wary of his family background and education. They are also worried about his nationality. Growing up in the US, Baekhyun admits that he has been out of tune with his home culture. However, he has been trying to adapt. The artist also feels like it won't be soon until he permanently moves back to Korea to be with Chanyeol.

 

Chanyeol had been furious when they came out. The press has dug even the littlest detail about Baekhyun and published them on daily papers. The palace has issued a royal announcement condemning the newspaper companies that released articles about Baekhyun's private life.

 

However, on the brighter side, Chanyeol has finally realized his dreams - to lead his people. The artist has always known about the prince's desire to help people. His constant anonymous donations to orphanages around the world is a proof. The man has vision. Baekhyun is proud of where his boyfriend would take Korea and how progressive it would be. Baekhyun, like how Chanyeol was there to support his painting dreams, sustains the prince's desire and helps him whenever he can. The prince will soon be attending law school in New York.

 

The palace is also changing. Some of  the elders are already imprisoned, hence the threat to both the prince's and the artist's lives diminished over the months. Chanyeol is still wary though.

 

To give him peace of mind, Baekhyun agreed to have one bodyguard. Chanyeol stays in Korea, doing his princely duties, while Baekhyun stays in New York for his masters in fine arts and contract with Hauser and Wirth. They have been keeping a long distance relationship pretty well. Constant messages and video calls helped.

 

Baekhyun often goes to Korea to visit and Chanyeol also travels as often as possible to New York.

 

For this summer break, Baekhyun stays in Korea.

 

Baekhyun has also formally met the King as the prince's boyfriend. It was nerve-wrecking and the artist had been so conscious about his actions that he almost spilled the soup during dinner. The King welcomed him warmly and has commissioned him to create paintings for the palace. Currently, the royal palace is full of Baekhyun's masterpieces much to the delight and pride of the Crown Prince.

 

"Are you ready, babe?" Chanyeol asks.

 

Today, they have decided to head out and have a normal date. The prince has decided to let his bodyguards have a day off. For that day, it will only be Chanyeol and Baekhyun.

 

"I must ask you that. Are you ready, Yeol?" Baekhyun retorts. "Your fangirls would certainly be all over you if they see you in public."

 

"Aw, come on, fireball," the prince playfully grins. "Are you jealous?"

 

"No," Baekhyun shakes his head. "But seriously speaking Yeol, do you think it is a good idea to be out without protection? You're this country's beloved nation after all."

 

"Ah. About that… pretty sure the palace security team won't take risks. There will probably be guards looming around our date spot. But don't worry, they will be disguised and be as far away as possible."

 

And so, the couple went their way.

 

Baekhyun had fun dressing up his boyfriend. Casual clothing for Chanyeol means oversized black hoodies. Baekhyun, as a person of arts, thinks his boyfriend could add a little color to his wardrobe. Baekhyun chose Gucci's slik green and red bomber jacket over a black t-shirt and faded jeans for the prince. The artist also curled Chanyeol's hair a little and parted it in the middle. To finish off  the look, the prince wore his huge sunglasses, which is also a form of protection and disguise.

 

Baekhyun, on the other hand, chose to keep it simple with a black shirt tucked in his faded, ripped skinny jeans. He wore a buckle belt as the highlight of his outfit.

 

"We look way too good," Chanyeol says. "Everyone is looking at us."

 

Baekhyun looks around and, indeed, people have their eyes on their way.

 

"Do you think it's because they know you’re the prince?"

 

"High doubt so," the prince shakes his head. "If they knew I was the prince, everyone would already be coming our way. And with these huge ass sunglasses I have on, they won't even probably see my face."

 

The couple goes to see a movie. It is the prince's first time watching a movie in a public theater, making Baekhyun tease him as they go through the process of buying tickets and reserving seats.

 

"I didn't know it works this way," the prince admits. "I thought you just buy tickets you can sit anywhere you like."

 

"Oh, my child, there is a lot more to this world that you haven't seen," Baekhyun teases, beaming up at his giant.

 

Chanyeol just chuckles and pinches the shorter's nose. "Cute."

 

The movie is a horror film. Baekhyun learns how Chanyeol cannot handle scary movies. The whole time, the prince is just leaning on Baekhyun's shoulder, hiding himself from the screen. It is a comical scene - Baekhyun has actually heard the young, high school girls giggling at Chanyeol who, with is giant frame, is trying to hide himself with his boyfriend's much, much smaller frame.

 

After the movie, the two decides to go to a nearby café which has only a little foot traffic. As much as possible, their date spots have always been places that are not well known to prevent people from mobbing and crowding them. Baekhyun is thankful that not a lot of people are out during that day. It is a weekday after all.

 

They are seated in the café, sharing a strawberry shortcake. Chanyeol ordered Americano with two shots of espresso for the both of them to balance out the very sweet dessert.

 

"Parasite on your two o'clock," the prince suddenly says.

 

Parasite means papparazi. Being with the prince, it is common to find them everywhere they go. Baekhyun has even developed a skill on spotting them. Usually they hide well, but the artist has enough experience to spot these parasites.

 

"Give me a piece of paper and a marker," Chanyeol continues.

 

Not knowing what the prince would do, Baekhyun just grabs a piece paper from his drawing pad and his black marker. Every time he and Chanyeol go on a date, the artist, as much as possible, makes sure to bring his drawing and painting tools. The prince loves bringing him to beautiful places. Baekhyun would not want to miss the chance of creating and capture the scenery and his moments with the love of his life. Hence, he always brings his tools.

 

"What are you going to do?" Baekhyun asks as he passes the paper.

 

"Just watch, baby," the prince winks as he starts writing on the paper.

 

Baekhyun reads along as his boyfriend writes.

 

_We just spotted a paparazzi outside the café we are in._

_So why not take this opportunity to bring visibility and attention to the organizations around the world that need and deserve it?_

_Visit_ [_www.wwo.org_](http://www.wwo.org/) _! It's an organization for children._

_Have a great day!_

 

Chanyeol, after writing, pulls Baekhyun closer to him.

 

"Come closer for the paparazzi shot, fireball," the prince says as he raises the paper.

 

Sure enough, Baekhyun sees flashes go off.

 

"You do know that royal protocol says the crown prince cannot make contact with and not have their pictures taken by paparazzies?" Baekhyun reminds his boyfriend.

 

"I'm pretty sure we've broken a lot of royal protocols, darling. I think we've even managed to beat Prince Harry and Duchess of Sussex, Meghan Markle when it comes to breaking them."

 

The artist laughs. Chanyeol is right. Baekhyun has always been a misfit with royal standards. They have broken almost every royal protocol possible. Chanyeol is the first prince to choose a same-sex partner. Baekhyun's background also does not qualify him to be a royal partner. They have been going to public dates - again, a first for the Korean royal family. Baekhyun could go on with all the palace rules that they have bent and broken, but it will take him the whole day to do so.

 

"Should we get married in New York?" The prince teases.

 

"Stop right there, Your Highness, I might just accept your offer and make myself the next spouse of the future King of South Korea."

 

"Then, accept it," Chanyeol suddenly turns serious, biting his lips in hopes of calming his wildly beating heart. "I don’t have the grandest setting. We're in a small café, eating an overly sweetened strawberry shortcake. I'm not in my usual suit and tie which is an essential dressing protocol for a prince for very formal and serious matters like marriage proposals. There are paparazzies outside this café, waiting like hyenas for their next celebrity prey."

 

Baekhyun's heart stops beating. Everything comes to him in slow-motion: Chanyeol, across him, holding both his hands tightly as if praying for Old Santa to grant him his ardent wish, the paparazzi outside trying to see what is happening, and the soft murmurs in that little café.

 

Chanyeol stands in front of the artist, slowly getting down on one knee.

 

"I won't offer you any lavish or fancy proposal, 'cause I know how much you hate them. Today, I am not the prince of South Korea. I am just Chanyeol - _your_ Chanyeol. The setting may be a little bit unimpressive and not extravagant, but the love my heart holds for you is tremendous and sincere. You have reign all over me and if you give me a chance, we could rule over this land. Just one word from you would silence this wildly beating heart forever. So, Byun Baekhyun, the love of my life, will you marry me?"

 

Chanyeol reveals a small velvet box from his pocket and opens it in front of its rightful owner.

 

Baekhyun does not realize the breath he is holding in until he utters his first words.

 

"Yes."

 

It comes as a whisper first, Baekhyun slightly unsure of what just come out of his mouth.

 

"Yes."

 

Then, he says it again with conviction - voice firm although his hands are uncontrollably shaking.

 

"Yes!"

 

The artist exclaims as he hugs Chanyeol and as joyful tears run across his face. Chanyeol also starts crying, almost sobbing in bliss.

 

It is only on the third "yes" that Chanyeol finally stood up and sweeps Baekhyun off his feet, carrying the shorter a good few inches off the ground, spinning around in the euphoria of triumph and kissing the life out of Baekhyun.

 

The baristas and the café goers clap the spectacle. Camera flashes from the press outside come like a wave. But neither of the two cares at the moment - it is like they are the only people in that space and in that time.

 

Baekhyun can pretty much deduce how the morning papers would look like: two-spread photo of the Crown Prince of South Korea kneeling down to a common person with the headline,

 

_PARK CHANYEOL, the only son of South Korea’s current beloved King Sung, the ultimate heir to the Phoenix throne, is now out of the list of most eligible royal in the world._

 

A lot has happened, and a lot more is to come. The prince's hand shakes as he slips on the ring on Baekhyun's finger.

 

"I love you."

 

"I love you too."

 

It has been more than two years since Baekhyun met Chanyeol.

 

Chanyeol, thrusting himself to the mercy of the waves of fate, found Baekhyun in New York that fateful night when he decided to ran away from the palace.

 

However, with the weight of the crown pounding onto the prince, Chanyeol had witnessed how the walls tumbled down in the city they loved.

 

Chanyeol, trying and failing to fight the tides, found himself on the last plane back to Korea, leaving Baekhyun seas away.

 

And then, Chanyeol, like the waves crashing through the coast, found himself coming back to his safe haven - to his shore, Baekhyun.

 

Now, they find themselves awashed in this mighty sea called _love._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that's the end! thank you so much for reading. please do leave comments (comment about your fav scene! i luv these) <3


End file.
